


Поднимите руки с зажженными свечами

by fandom_Kylux_2016, SovusBessonnicus



Series: Макси ББ-квест [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, Брак по расчету, Похищение, Юмор, нецензурная лексика, политические интриги, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovusBessonnicus/pseuds/SovusBessonnicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The galactic inquirer @galacticinq ☑<br/>Бен Органа потерял самообладание после выступления в Сенате, в ходе которого был вынужден оправдывать действия Первого Ордена. Узнать пикантные подробности здесь. galacinq.how/jsggnsg<br/>Первый Орден похищает Бена Органу и делает его лицом своей организации. Галактика пристально за этим наблюдает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поднимите руки с зажженными свечами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raise your hands with burning candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085914) by [Miralana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana). 



 

  
**13 ПБЭ**

  
**Торжественное открытие Хосниан-Прайм. Как это было: сексуальные платья, неловкие выступления и многое другое**

  
автор Теа Деттун

  
**_Вчера вечером на Хосниан-Прайм состоялось торжественное открытие третьей столицы Новой Республики._**

**_  
Для тех, кто в последнее время  не следил за событиями, позвольте нам пояснить еще раз: с тех пор как Новая Республика приняла решение переносить столицу каждые четыре года, ее центром уже успели побывать Чандрилла и Набу. Тринадцать месяцев назад Сенат проголосовал за назначение Хосниан-Прайм новой столицей. Хотя приготовления заняли всего несколько месяцев – включая переселение местных жителей Хосниан для того, чтобы построить здание Конгресса, жилье и все остальное, что может понадобиться сенаторам – вчера вечером стало очевидно, что члены Сената полностью готовы приступить к работе. И можете быть уверены, они точно не потратили это время на размышления о своих нарядах._ **

**_  
Специально для вас мы подготовили галерею фотографий нарядов со вчерашнего события, где вы можете увидеть канцлера Мон Мотму в_** **_платье, которое кажется ей слегка не по возрасту, и сенатора Органу в бело-золотой мечте, что заставила мужчин задаться вопросом: «А где же Хан Соло?» И если он не покажется в ближайшее время, то кто-нибудь обязательно постарается увести у него сенатора. Что ж, возможно именно поэтому она взяла с собой своего сына Бена Органу, от чьих волос мы все без ума._**

  
**Развернуть 12 комментариев**  
  
— Думаю, тебе не стоит читать эту ерунду, —  сказала Лея Органа своему сыну, который валялся на животе на ковре, бросив рядом свой пиджак. Сама же она сидела на подушках возле будущей довольно красивой гостиной. Ее туфли остались возле двери, а волосы свободно струились по спине.  

  
— Мне все равно нечем заняться, — ответил Бен, и Лея позволила себе улыбнуться. Прошло два года с тех пор, как они виделись с Беном последний раз, и она была рада провести с ним хоть немного времени. Кажется, ему лучше. Похоже, тьма, что одолевала его большую часть детства, наконец отступила, и теперь ее сын может распоряжаться своей жизнью, как захочет сам.

  
— Что? — спросил он, и Лея мысленно отругала себя. Она не привыкла находиться среди чувствительных к Силе людей, что только лишний раз напоминало  о том, что она давно не виделась на только с сыном, но и с братом.

  
— Ты выглядишь счастливее, — она снова ему улыбнулась. Бен отложил в сторону датапад со статьей из какого-то журнала со сплетнями.

  
— Я не чувствую разницы, — пожал он плечами в ответ.

  
— Правда? А как же твои новые друзья?

  
Бену всегда было сложно найти себе друзей, настолько непредсказуемо у него менялось настроение. С тех пор как Лея начала закрывать его от Сноука, вспышки гнева стали реже, но у Бена к тому времени сложилась определенная репутация, и единственным ребенком, кто по-прежнему хотел играть с Беном, был По, сын Шары Бей. Но после того, как семья Бена переехала в Новую Республику, у него практически не было времени на общение с По.

  
Бен посмотрел на нее с подозрением, так что Лея постаралась выглядеть максимально невинно.

  
— Что тебе рассказал дядя Люк? – спросил он, и теперь уже пришла очередь Леи пожимать плечами.

  
— Ничего особенного. Только то, что ты, похоже, ладишь с остальными. Сказал, что ты проводишь много времени с тремя другими падаванами.

  
— Иии? – продолжал допытываться Бен.

  
— И что один падаван тебе особенно нравится?

  
Бен с протяжным воем зарылся лицом в ковер. Его уши покраснели, и Лее пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы спрятать совсем уже очевидную улыбку.

  
— Все не так уж плохо. Первая любовь — это здорово.

   
Бен продолжал выть.

  
— А еще Люк сказал, что он очень милый.

  
— Мааам, перестань.

  
— Я просто пытаюсь тебя поддержать.

  
— Тебе не понять моих страданий.

  
Его страдания, по словам Люка, заключались в том, что тот мальчик был на два года старше, ему тоже нравился Бен, но оба страшно стеснялись разговаривать о чем-либо, кроме тренировок.

  
Она хихикнула и достала датапад. Она хотела было связаться с Ханом, но потом передумала. Он должен был быть здесь, но у него как всегда возникли какие-то срочные дела, и она все еще из-за этого на него злилась.

  
Она открыла переписку с Люком.

  
  
**> НР 03-13-22-57-20 (Люк Скайуокер; Сен. Лея Органа) **

  
Л. Органа 2218> Мой двенадцатилетний сын заявил, что мне не понять его страдания. Я думаю, пубертат близко.  
Л. Скайуокер 2220> Жду не дождусь, когда смогу испытать все это на себе.

[изображение]

  
На приложенной фотографии был изображен спящий ребенок, вцепившийся крохотными ручками в одежду Люка. По виду ребенку было не больше двух лет. Похоже, он лежал на коленях брата, так что фотографию сняли под странным углом, но все же улыбающееся лицо Люка тоже влезло в кадр.

  
Л. Органа 2221> Ты нашел ребенка?! <3  
Л. Скайуокер 2223> Ее зовут Рей. Мать перед смертью оставила ее на Джакку.  
Л. Органа 2224> Я так рада за тебя.

  
— Все хорошо? — подняв брови, спросил Бен. Лея развернула к нему датапад и показала фотографию маленькой девочки.

  
— Познакомься со своей кузиной Рей.

  
Бен подтянулся вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть фото.

  
— Она такая маленькая!

  
Лея улыбнулась и написала Люку о том, как отреагировал Бен. Когда Люк ответил, ее улыбка исчезла, и лицо приобрело хмурое выражение.

  
— Ты можешь вернуться, если хочешь, — сказала она Бену. Лея знала, что Бен ужасно скучал по ней, когда два года назад она отправила его к Люку, но в то же время ей было известно, что ему здесь скучно, и единственным его развлечением были голомедиа, которые она ему разрешала смотреть, пока не пришла к выводу, что он проводит в голонете слишком много времени, и не запретила.

  
— Эм, да, конечно, — он опустил взгляд в свой датапад, и Лея почувствовала, что должна была выразиться как-то иначе. Она хотела было сказать, что рада его присутствию, и он может остаться тут, сколько пожелает, но момент был упущен. Вместо этого она написала Люку, что Бен скоро приедет.  
  
***

 

  
**> НР 03-13-22-57-63 (Лт. Кави Галласин; Сен. Лея Органа) **

  1.   
Галласин 1315> Взлетели без происшествий, прибываем на Татуин около 1500  
Л. Органа 1318> Благодарю за информацию



 

  
**> ПO 01-11-38-47-51 (Лт. Адорн Старр; Кпт. Аурелия Саркин)**

  1.   
Старр 1458> Выстрелы произведены. Корабль захвачен  
A. Саркин 1458> Отдавайте приказ подняться на борт



 

  
**> НР 03-13-22-57-63 (Лт. Кави Галласин; Сен. Лея Органа)**

  
Л. Органа 1512> Задерживаетесь?  
Л. Органа 1520> Пожалуйста, ответьте  
Л. Органа 1531> Мы пытаемся засечь вас

 

  
**> НР 03-13-22-58-12 (Энс. Бол Никтоно; Сен. Лея Органа)**

  
Л. Органа 1533> Пожалуйста, определите местоположение корабля номер RE257JE  
Б. Никтоно 1534> Сию минуту, сенатор. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на связи  
Б. Никтоно 1536> Госпожа сенатор, мы потеряли с ними связь после того, как они достигли сектора Арканиса.  Мы попытаемся засечь их еще раз.  
Б. Никтоно 1540> Они были атакованы неопознанным кораблем. Мы пошлем кого-нибудь для расследования.  
  
— Вольно!

  
Бен поднял взгляд с пола, когда солдаты Первого Ордена, которые не так давно поднялись на борт корабля, зашевелились. Этот небольшой маневр позволил ему бегло взглянуть на Кави, который лежал на полу, истекая кровью, и совершенно некому было ему помочь. Бен чувствовал его боль, его страх, и это заставляло его беспокоиться больше, чем обычно.

  
Но затем в поле его зрения появилась пара черных сапог, и он посмотрел прямо в лицо женщине, которая сообщила им, что либо они сдаются, либо их добьют. Когда Бен приезжал к матери, она часто говорила о Первом Ордене. О своих страхах, о своих подозрениях и о том, что ее не слушают, потому что никто не верит, что Первый Орден может представлять серьезную угрозу. Тогда Бен злился, потому что хотел единолично владеть вниманием матери, но сейчас он был рад, что хоть вполуха слушал это все.

  
— Бен Органа, — просто сказала женщина, и Бен услышал, как захрипел Кави, пытаясь опереться на руки.

  
— Вы говорите с наследником престола Альдераана, вы, имперские подражатели, — выплюнул Кави сквозь сжатые зубы, и женщина подняла бровь в ответ.  

  
— Первый Орден не признает королевскую власть планет, которые больше не существуют, — она сделала жест рукой. — Кто-нибудь, остановите кровотечение.    
Она развернулась к Бену, щелкнув каблуками.

  
— Капитан Аурелия Саркин. На данный момент я являюсь командиром «Защитника».

  
— Какое подходящее название для корабля, который по кому-либо стреляет.

  
Капитан Саркин подняла бровь, улыбнулась краем рта, и Бен ощутил, как по спине побежали мурашки.

  
— Вы скоро узнаете, юный господин Органа, что атаковали вас не мы, а корабль, полный наемников, пытавшихся похитить вас с целью получения выкупа.

  
Нет, все же было не так. Бен видел их, слышал, как они сказали, что выстрелят, если они не сдадутся. Саркин улыбалась ему. Она тоже знала, что он знает.

  
— К счастью, мы узнали об этом и решили вас спасти, исключительно по доброте душевной.

  
— Никто вам не поверит.

  
Они с ума сошли. Бен попытался вырваться из хватки двух держащих его солдат и толкнуть Саркин Силой, но внезапно обнаружил ее бластер, направленный прямо ему в лицо.

  
— Но они поверят _вам_ , — ответила Саркин и склонилась перед Беном. Он ненавидел ее до глубины души.

  
— Если вы думаете, что я им это скажу, то вы явно бредите!

  
Она посмотрела ему в глаза, когда солдаты отошли, и кто-то приставил бластер прямо к голове Кави. Щелкнул предохранитель, и Бен сглотнул.

  
— Уверен?

  
Он не видел глаз Кави, не видел его лица и понятия не имел, что делать. Бен знал, что все, кто предан матери, без колебаний отдадут жизнь за нее, но одновременно с этим он знал, что сам никогда не попросит кого-либо о подобном, и что он не его мать. Он находится под защитой Кави, но не может делать вид, что жизнь того сейчас не в руках Бена.

  
— Что я должен делать? — спросил он, и Саркин улыбнулась. Она убрала бластер и жестом подозвала кого-то. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что это дроид с видеокамерой.

  
— Я думаю, что тебе следует поблагодарить нас. Усердно поблагодарить.

  
Бен сглотнул еще раз и усилием воли заставил себя выглядеть менее ненавидяще.

  
— Спасибо, что спасли нас.

  
Саркин посмотрела на него пристальнее.

  
— Спасибо за то, что спасли нас. Если бы не вы, они бы нас убили.

  
Саркин, фальшиво улыбаясь, положила руку ему на плечо.

  
— Не волнуйся, это было делом чести.

  
Бен заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ, но как только Саркин опустила руку, улыбка исчезла. Она кивнула на Кави и отошла назад.

  
— Иди к нему. Нам придется позже поговорить еще кое о чем.

  
Бен медленно подошел к Кави и опустился на колени рядом с его головой. Офицер-медик уже хлопотал над его ранами, но Кави был все еще бледен и выглядел так, словно вот-вот умрет.

  
— Ваше высочество, — сказал Кави, протягивая к нему одну руку. Бен схватил ее и улыбнулся, прежде чем взглянуть на врача.

  
— С ним все будет хорошо?

  
— Ему нужен отдых, но да, будет.

  
Это похоже на дурную шутку, когда одни и те же люди сначала расстреляли его, чуть не убили, а теперь лечат. Хотя Бен подозревал, что все это просто игра на камеру.

  
— Вы поправитесь, — сказал Бен, и Кави устало улыбнулся ему.

  
— А что насчет вас? С вами все в порядке? Вы не ранены?

  
Бен покачал головой, не желая беспокоить Кави еще больше.

  
— Я в порядке, не волнуйтесь, они хорошо со мной обращаются.  
  
***

  
**> НР 03-13-22-58-49 (Серж.  Лайа Саргалл; Сен. Лея Органа) **

  
Л. Саргалл 1545> Входящее голо сообщение от неизвестного источника. Желаете принять?    
Л. Органа 1546> Да.

  
[Подготовка передачи]

  
_«Я в порядке, не волнуйтесь, они хорошо со мной обращаются»._

  
— Как видите, — произнес самопровозглашенный лидер Первого Ордена, — мои солдаты не только спасли вашего сына, но и обращаются с ним согласно его статусу.

  
Лея крепче вцепилась в подлокотники кресла, не отваживаясь смотреть на присутствующих в этой комнате других членов сената. По крайней мере тех, кто уже находится на Хосниан-Прайм и был достаточно любезен присутствовать на этой встрече с ней. Не то чтобы Лею волновало их мнение; на последних совещаниях они несколько не ладили.

  
— После того, как вы столь героически спасли моего сына… не могли бы вы отвезти его к моему брату, или мы можем сами забрать его где-нибудь еще, лидер Сноук?  

  
Она всеми силами пыталась подавить свой гнев и страх, но это удавалось ей с трудом. Она была готова отдать правую руку на отсечение,  что именно Первый Орден напал на них, а не какие-то неизвестные наемники.

  
Она не могла разглядеть лицо Сноука под капюшоном, но могла  поспорить, что старый ублюдок улыбается.

  
— К сожалению, мы не будем возвращать Бена Органу, — ответил он, и по залу пронесся шепот. — Я побеседовал с ним и предложил ему остаться у нас. Вы же знаете, как юный Бен интересуется своим дедом. Я предложил ему обучить его путям Силы, и он согласился.

  
— Он бы никогда! — Лея откинулась на спинку кресла и сжала руки. Члены сената посмотрели на нее Тем Самым Взглядом. Словно они не могут доверять ей или кому-либо из ее семьи из-за того, кем был ее отец. Лея потратила достаточно времени, ненавидя его, когда он был жив, она совершенно не нуждалась в напоминаниях о том, что у нее отняли, каждый раз, когда кто-либо упоминал ее семью.

  
— Я понимаю, что вы беспокоитесь о сыне, сенатор, но вы не можете остановить его. Бен сам пожелал остаться с нами и узнать о вещах… куда более интересных, чем те, которым учил его ваш брат.

  
— Вы лжете. Вы похитили члена семьи сенатора, — вмешался Сенатор Донос, и Лея благодарно ему кивнула.

  
— Разве он похож на жертву похищения? – спросил Сноук, и перед ними снова появилось фото благодарно улыбающегося Бена.

  
— Вопрос также в том, что Бен несовершеннолетний и не может принимать такие решения самостоятельно, — сказала канцлер Мотма, и Сноук повернулся к ней.

  
— Конечно же, мы будем оповещать сенатора Органу о каждом шаге юного Бена.

  
— Мы не можем с этим согласиться.

  
— Но вам придется.

  
— Слушай сюда, мерзкая крыса. Ты немедленно вернешь моего сына, или я заставлю тебя страдать! — голос Леи эхом прокатился по залу, она слышала, как Донос и Мотма ей что-то говорили, но она была не в состоянии их услышать, не тогда, когда ее сын в опасности.

  
— Прошу вас, сенатор, успокойтесь. Ваш сын хочет остаться здесь.

  
Передача закончилась.

  
  
**> НР 03-13-22-76-85 (Сен. Лея Органа; Хан Соло) **

  
Л. Органа 1743> Кое-что случилось с Беном  
Л. Органа 1748> Хан, пожалуйста, ты мне нужен  
Л. Органа 1752> Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой  
Л. Органа 1800> Бена похитили

  
***

  
— Я ожидал от тебя большей радости по поводу произошедшего, — сказал мужчина, представившийся как Верховный лидер Сноук. Бен усердно старался его игнорировать. — В конце концов, мы с тобой уже довольно давно знакомы.

  
Они находились в комнате, напоминающей гостиную, которая была уставлена креслами и диванами, предназначаясь, видимо, для встречи с эмиссарами. Не то чтобы кто-то горел желанием общаться с Первым Орденом. Бен вот точно не хотел. Он не хотел разговаривать с человеком, который казался таким знакомым, словно они уже встречались раньше, словно Бен уже слышал раньше его голос, но не может вспомнить, где именно.

  
— Мы знакомы, Бен, — сказал Сноук. Кажется, его рассердил отказ Бена присесть, но похоже, сейчас ситуация, когда он сидел, а Бен стоял, его уже не беспокоила. — Я говорил с тобой раньше, в твоей голове.

  
— А, так это из-за вас мои родители отослали меня?

  
Сноук цокнул языком.

  
— Твои родители не смогли справиться с твоей мощью и решили, что только твой дядя будет способен подавить твою необузданную Cилу, которую я разглядел еще до твоего рождения, — Сноук переплел пальцы. — Скажи мне, дядя учил тебя воздержанию, одиночеству и самоотречению?

  
Да, Люк учил его этому. И это работало. Ну, по крайней мере, пока он не встретил Валараса, который был высоким, красивым и заставлял его улыбаться. Сейчас Бену было сложно постоянно концентрироваться  и проблемно использовать Силу, потому что он не мог сосредоточиться, как учил дядя Люк.

  
— Что если я скажу, что смогу сделать тебя сильнее даже без необходимости отказываться от чего-либо, — спросил Сноук. Бен фыркнул. Звучало, конечно, потрясающе. И конечно же, это звучало потрясающе, потому что Сноук пытался убедить его присоединиться к Первому Ордену.

  
— Кроме моей свободы?

  
— О, ты будешь свободен. Есть только несколько условий.

  
— Типа убийства невинных людей, порабощения детей и запрета рассказывать о том, что я делаю?

  
— О нет, Бен, нет, — Сноук встал, и Бену невольно захотелось отойти шагов на десять назад, но Сноук оказался перед ним раньше, чем он смог что-то сделать.

  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил о том, что ты делаешь, что узнал и как себя чувствуешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал тем, о ком люди думают в первую очередь, когда слышат о Первом Ордене. Тем, кто вдохновляет их и вызывает желание присоединиться, — холодная ладонь легла ему на плечо, и Бен почувствовал себя грязным. Вдруг он подумал о Кави, который до сих пор был где-то поблизости. Мысль пришла настолько внезапно, что он понял — это работа Сноука.

  
— А взамен я буду тренировать тебя и научу даже тому, что ты едва представлял возможным.

  
Бен стиснул зубы.

  
— А разве у меня есть выбор?

  
— Разумеется, нет.  
 

  
**15** **ПБЭ**

  
repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/anniversaryparty 

  
**userscrass** написала  
Все слышали? Бен Органа собирается посетить юбилей.

  
**babbleforce** ответила  
Старая новость. И фейковая. Все знают, что Хан Соло и Лея Органа будут на празднике. Первый Орден никогда не разрешит ему прийти, потому что боится, что он сбежит.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Заткнись, Даска, никто его не похищал. Ты задрала уже всех со своей теорией заговора.

  
**babbleforce** ответила  
Мы уже говорили об этом и ты, Робин, читала все мои заметки, и если ты не видишь правду, то я в этом не виновата.

  
**queandra** w ответила  
Я согласна с **[babbleforce].**  Не в том, что Бена похитили, а в том, что он несовершеннолетний, и поэтому Первый Орден не станет рисковать, ведь Органа может забрать сына обратно.  

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Предательница.

  
**youthgarnet** ответила  
Спасибо за напоминание о возрасте, **[queandraw]** ,  мы же вроде договорились, что на этом сайте не будем обсуждать несовершеннолетних в таком ключе?

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Успокойся. Мы же не обмениваемся фотками, где он голый.

  
**kneadinganal** ответила  
А у кого-нибудь есть такие фотки???

  
**Тред** **закрыт**

  
***

  
repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/Announcement 

  
**dailyskywalkers** написала  
На странице Первого Ордена в спейсере  написано, что Бен Органа посетит 15ю годовщину победы в Битве при Эндоре. Его будут сопровождать майор Аурелия Саркин с женой, командующий Брендол Хакс (вероятно, без своей загадочной жены, но ходят слухи, что его старший сын на этот вечер будет освобожден от занятий в Академии). С тех пор, как Бен Органа присоединился к Первому Ордену, это будет первое мероприятие, где он будет присутствовать одновременно с родителями.

   
**userscrass** ответила  
А я говорила.

  
**queandraw** ответила  
Признаю ошибку. Будем делать ставки на то, дадут ли им поговорить?

  
**Leiaskiwalke** ответила  
Кто-то реально считает, что Лея гребаная Органа будет стоять в стороне, пока ее сын находится буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки? Наша королева уничтожит Саркин и Хакса.

  
**babbleforce** ответила  
Согласна.

  
**youthgarnet** ответила  
Никакой ругани в тредах, где есть несовершеннолетние! Первое предупреждение для **[Leiaskiwalke]**.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
И хотела бы согласиться, но не хочу соглашаться с этой сукой.

  
**Тред** **закрыт**

  
***

  
repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/omg! 

  
**awesomeari** написала  
Я новенькая в этом фандоме (мне всего 12, но я выгляжу взрослой), так что не знаю, куда это написать, но когда я шла на урок танцев, в меня врезался Бен Органа (!!!!). Ну или я врезалась в него. Может он использовал Силу, потому что увидел меня и понял, что мы должны быть вместе!! В любом случае, он выходил из какого-то дурацкого отеля, модно одетый, в компании каких-то стремных на вид людей и он так занервничал, когда я вскрикнула от неожиданности, но я потом спросила, можно ли мне сделать селфи с ним, он застеснялся и пожал плечами, а неприятная женщина сказала, что все нормально, мы сфоткались и вы только посмотрите на это! Однажды я выйду за него замуж.

  
[Изображение]

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Ух ты

  
**queandraw** ответила

Давайте уже сойдемся на том, что никому старше восемнадцати лет нельзя говорить ничего плохого? Фото действительно классное ( **[awesomeari]** , спасибо, что поделилась, у тебя милая прическа), и поскольку Бену только 14, я не хочу, чтобы этот тред закрыли.  

  
**xwingtype** ответила  
Спасибо за фотку, вы оба здорово выглядите. Мне нравится то, что он сделал со своими волосами, и его улыбка  выглядит вполне искренней.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
**[queandraw]** это значит, что если мне шестнадцать, то я могу сказать, что хочу его трахнуть? Потому что я хочу. Он чертовски горяч.

  
**queandraw** ответила  
…оу. И что значит тебе шестнадцать, мы же тут делимся грязными фантазиями! Это же  незаконно!

  
**Развернуть 28 комментариев**

  
**dailyskywalkers** ответила  
Вау, скажите он похож на генерала Соло?   **[awesomeari]** ,  прости за оффтоп, но это первая его фотка за последние несколько месяцев, так что всем ужасно хочется ее обсудить!

  
**awesomeari** ответила  
Все нормально, я рада, что фото вам понравилось. Просто помните, что он мой будущий муж ;)

  
**babbleforce** ответила  
Только мне кажется странным, что его сопровождающие его офицеры Первого Ордена слишком старые? Может, им все же стоило окружить его ровесниками? Они реально тупые, если думают, что мы им поверим.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Понеслоооось.

  
***

  
**_Официальный протокол_**

  
**Празднование годовщины победы в Битве при Эндоре, Хосниан-Прайм**

  
Сен. Лея Органа  
Хан Соло  
Бен Органа  
  
**ОРГАНА:** Бен, о, Бен, я так рада, что с тобой все в порядке. [инициирует физический контакт]  
**СОЛО:** Потом его обнимешь, они дали нам пять минут.  
**БЕН:** В каком смысле «потом»?  
**СОЛО:** Мы тебя отсюда забираем, сынок.  
**БЕН:** Как?  
**ОРГАНА:** Перестань. Бен, мы пытаемся вытащить тебя отсюда, но у нас все еще нет четкого плана. Твой отец считает, что лучшим вариантом будет просто взять и уйти вместе с тобой…  
**СОЛО:** [бормочет] Это бы сработало.  
**БЕН:** Они не позволят нам так сделать.  
**ОРГАНА:** Верно. Поэтому сейчас, пожалуйста, скажи, что с тобой все хорошо. Ты, кажется, похудел, Кави сказал…  
**БЕН:** Вы говорили с Кави?  
**ОРГАНА:** Они разрешили ему написать мне сообщение. И разумеется, оно прошло жесткую цензуру. Они хорошо с тобой обращаются?  Сноук делает что-то с тобой?  
**БЕН:** Он меня учит.  
**СОЛО:** Ох, бля.  
**ОРГАНА** : Бен, послушай меня, я знаю, что Темная сторона может показаться тебе заманчивой, но ты не должен поддаваться ей, ты понял меня?  
**БЕН:** [сердито] Я знаю, мам. Это же то существо из моих кошмаров, да?  
**СОЛО:** Каких кошмаров?  
**ОРГАНА:** Тех самых, о которых я тебе писала, когда был занят черт-те чем, и тебя неизвестно где носило. Бен, Темная сторона.  
**БЕН:** Не волнуйтесь. Ну правда, мам, это… [бормочет]  
**ОРГАНА:** Я не понимаю.  
**БЕН:** Я сказал, что у меня плохо получается использовать Темную сторону, это ужасно утомляет. Понятия не имею, как это делают Сноук и рыцари.  
**СОЛО:** Рад это слышать.  
[оба смеются]  
**БЕН:** Мам?  
**ОРГАНА:** Ты встречался с так называемыми рыцарями Рен?  
**БЕН:** Ага, мы тренируемся вместе.  
**ОРГАНА:** Можешь сказать…  
**ХАКС:** [входит в комнату] Достаточно, Сенатор.  
**СОЛО:** Эй, а почему бы вам не пойти туда, откуда вы пришли?  
**ОРГАНА:** Бен? Рыцари Рен. Бен?  
**ХАКС:** Сенатор, наши дела на сегодня окончены, господин Органа, мы уходим.  
**БЕН:** Отпустите меня, мне больно!  
**СОЛО:** Убери от него свои руки!  
**ОРГАНА:** Вы получите по заслугам, Хакс! Бен, мы вытащим тебя отсюда, обещаю.

  
***

  
**От кого:** Брендол Хакс  
**Кому:** Аурелия Саркин  
**Тема:** Заявка

  
Маленький идиот умудрился взорвать мой шаттл. Нет, я понятия не имею, почему и как, мне ровным счетов все равно, что он любимчик Сноука и что он нужен нам для связей с общественностью, но если этот тупой надоедливый ребенок не научится себя контролировать, то мне придется самому заняться его воспитанием.  
Мне никогда не приходилось падать так низко, чтобы позволять какому-то ребенку указывать мне, что делать, и просто смотреть, как он тут скорее разносит мой корабль на части просто потому, что мамочка и папочка его недостаточно любят.  
  
Запрос на новый персональный шаттл прилагаю.  
  
С уважением,  
Брендол Хакс

  
Письмо удалено.  
Запрос отклонен.

  
***  
  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑ перенесено  
Ударили в грязь лицом? Вчера вечером сенатор Лея Органа и Хан Соло покинули вечеринку в честь годовщины после безобразной ругани с представителем Первого Ордена. Читать полностью **здесь**

  
добавлено  
  
Да, именно так и должна проходить первая за два года встреча с сыном. Органе следовало бы посвятить это время сыну, а не перепалке в его присутствии.

  
**17 ПБЭ**

  
**Thosaso Ren** @rentho ☑  
Поздравляю с шестнадцатилетием моего самого любимого человека @organaben ! Давай проживем еще один прекрасный год, но теперь я буду надирать тебе задницу каждый раз.

  
[Изображение]

  
**Ben** @organaben  
@rentho Напомни мне позже поговорить с тобой по поводу моего аккаунта в спейсере.

  
Пользователи **Ari Organa** и 5472568 подписались на обновления **Ben**

 **  
Ben** @organaben ☑  
Вот отстой.

  
***  
repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/spacer 

  
**Queandraw** написала.  
Не хочу повторять это снова и не хочу показаться лицемерной — я тоже на него подписана, — но, пожалуйста, старайтесь быть вежливыми, когда пытаетесь пообщаться с Беном в спейсере. Очевидно, что он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке и не хочет, чтобы его аккаунт был открытым, но раз так уж вышло, то, пожалуйста, не спрашивайте его, был ли он похищен **[babbleforce]** , не просите его жениться на вас **[awesomeari]** и не просите его фотографий с обнаженкой **[kneadinganal]**. Скорее всего, из-за его статуса отдел по связям с общественностью проверяет его страницу, и если он случайно станет причиной скандала, или кто-нибудь из вас спровоцирует его на это, то у него будут конкретные проблемы. Но вы все же можете поздравить его с днем рождения и тому подобное. Но не забывайте о вежливости. Он личность. Шестнадцатилетняя личность.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Я только что видела, как они это сделали и вау, девчонки, серьезно?  

  
**queandraw** ответила  
Робин, твоя фоновая картинка – это коллаж из всех фотографий, которые он выкладывал в спейсере…

  
**weerobin** ответила  
И красиво же получилось!

  
***

  
**Robbie** @weerobin  
@organaben С Днем Рождения! Планируешь что-нибудь захватывающее?

  
**Leeadraw** @queandraw  
@weerobin робин… перестань, ты пугаешь

  
**Ben Organa** @organaben ☑  
@weerobin Спасибо. Будет официальное мероприятие, прям супер захватывающее. Но там будет торт. ;)

  
**Benpornlokalikes** @kneadinganal  
@organaben хочешь, я буду есть торт с твоего обнаженного тела?;)

  
**Leeadraw** @queandraw  
о, боже

  
**Leeadraw** @queandraw  
@kneadinganal @organaben @weerobin я извиняюсь за их поведение. Надеюсь, что День Рождения пройдет отлично!

  
***

  
**> ПО 04-69-58-01-34 (Кп. Ларо Даги; Плк. Аурелия Саркин) **

  
Л. Даги 1234> Мы подготовили комнаты для вас и господина Органа. Вы прибываете в 1400?  
A. Саркин 1259> Хорошо. Сколько офицеров? Возможно, мы прибудем позже.  
Л. Даги 1300> Четверо. Они все будут размещены на Звездном разрушителе, и были лично отобраны Верховным лидером.

  
***

 

  
**_Новые лица Первого Ордена_**

  
автор Мия Коор  

 

**Каждая группа, будь то компания, правительство или семья, всегда нуждалась и будет нуждаться в свежей крови. Без изменений не будет развития. Первый Орден – некоторые называют его неофициальным преемником Галактической Империи – всегда уделял много внимания этому вопросу; возможно, из-за того, что среди них так много молодежи, детей опальных имперских офицеров, вынужденных бежать во Внешнее Кольцо.**

**  
Но сейчас они, похоже, превзошли сами себя. Нам разрешили пообщаться с четырьмя наиболее перспективными офицерами Первого Ордена.**

 

**Они только что закончили офицерскую подготовку в Академии, четверо юношей и девушек в возрасте от двадцати одного до двадцати пяти.**

 

**Когда мы встретились с ними, они уже нас ждали. Все четверо одеты в стандартную черную форму и обувь, создавшие дурную репутацию Первому Ордену, на головах форменные фуражки, руки сцеплены за спинами. Создавалось впечатление, что они внимательно следят за происходящим, но если присмотреться, становилось заметно, что их глаза пусты, и они даже не замечают нас.**

 

**Капитан Ларо Даги, бывший их наставником в течение последнего года, пояснил нам, что каждый из них был лично отобран тем, кого члены Первого Ордена называют Верховным лидером. Они уже побывали на многочисленных полевых и смоделированных миссиях и прошли больше тестов, чем кто-либо еще, что делает их уникальными. Обычно после окончания обучения новоиспеченные офицеры получают звание второго лейтенанта и начинают свой карьерный рост с этой точки. Даги рассказал, что трое из этих офицеров сегодня вечером в 1800 получат звание капитана. А четвертый и самый молодой получит звание майора.  
Похоже, наше удивление было очень красноречивым, потому что Даги усмехнулся и пожал плечами. Ему было запрещено говорить об этом, а нам с ним, на оставшихся трех офицеров запрет не распространялся. **

**ЧИТАЙТЕ ПОДРОБНОСТИ В СРЕДУ В НОВОМ ВЫПУСКЕ**

**«THE GALACTIC REPORT», ГДЕ ТАКЖЕ БУДЕТ ОПУБЛИКОВАНО НОВОЕ ИНТЕРВЬЮ С КАПИТАНОМ ДЕВИН ФАЗМОЙ**

  
***

  
**tarkinlarkin** @tarkinious  
@koor25 Замечательная статья. Мне интересно, ты знаешь, как звали офицера, с которым было запрещено разговаривать? И почему?

  
**Mia Koor** @Koor25 ☑  
@tarkinious Рада, что статья понравилась. Они не сказали, но у него были рыжие волосы, так что я думаю, что это сын Брендола Хакса.

  
**Mia Koor** @Koor25 ☑  
@tarkinious И отвечаю на второй вопрос: исходя из соображений безопасности. По слухам, с ним собирались встретиться Бен Органа и бригадный генерал Саркин.

  
**Ari Organa** @awesomeari  
@koor25 А зачем @organaben  встречаться с ним?

  
**Robbie** @weerobin  
@awesomeari Я добавила тебя в обсуждения на эту тему.

  
***  
repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/breandanhux 

  
**weerobin** написала  
Не могу поверить, что делаю это… **[babbleforce] [awesomeari]** хотят знать, зачем Бену Органе понадобилось встречаться с одним их Хаксов. Не хочу это обсуждать публично в спейсере, так что я добавила вас сюда.

  
**babbleforce** ответила  
А вот теперь вам нужна я … как обычно. Ари, знаешь императора Палпатина? Ходят слухи, что пока он правил Галактической Империей, у него появилась на свет незаконнорожденная дочь. Эта самая дочь потом вышла замуж за Брендола Хакса (его жену звали Рила, просто Рила, но каждые несколько лет всплывают некоторые интересные файлы, где указано, что ее фамилия Палпатин (вы скорее всего и сами можете найти их, так как она умерла в прошлом году)), и у них было трое детей. Брендан Хакс самый старший. Образно говоря, Первый Орден решил познакомить наследника Дарта Вейдера с наследником Империи. Умно придумано, ведь если эти двое станут друзьями, то это снимет кучу негатива по отношению к Первому Ордену, потому что тогда они смогут говорить, что мол смотрите, Бену Органа нравится Брендан Хакс, так что мы не такие уж плохие, что на самом деле ерунда полная.

  
**awesomeari** ответила  
Оу, я и не знала об этом, спасибо, что рассказала. Так получается, что от дружбы этих двоих будет плохо нам, но хорошо Бену?

  
**queandraw** ответила  
И только мне интересно, почему они не познакомили его с дочерью Хакса? Не хочу сказать, что поддерживаю деятельность Первого Ордена, но если они хотят сыграть на том, что будут демонстрировать всем, как Бену нравится в Ордене, то не было бы разумнее использовать для этого фальшивые отношения со внучкой Палпатина,  а не дружбу с внуком Палпатина?

  
**xwingtype** ответила  
А кто сказал, что у него не может быть отношений с Бренданом Хаксом?

  
**queandraw** ответила  
Слушай, я знаю, что все еще считаешь, что генерал Соло обрюхатил Лею Органа, потому что трахался с Люком Скайуокером, но поскольку об этом мы знаем еще меньше, то не будем это обсуждать снова.

  
**xwingtype** ответила  
Да, я все еще так считаю. И могу поспорить, что они делают ставку именно на отношения Бена и Хакса.

  
**awesomeari** ответила  
Ничего у них не выйдет, Бену нравятся девушки!

  
**youthgarnet** ответила  
Наивное дитя, кому это когда мешало. Привыкай. Кстати, народ, воздержитесь от обсуждения в открытом доступе РПС с участием несовершеннолетних. Придётся ужесточить правила насчет этого. (Хотя я в деле, на что спорим?)

  
***

  
**_Официальный протокол_**

  
**Академия на Арканисе, аудитория 186Б**  
Плк. Аурелия Саркин  
Мр. Брендан Хакс  
  
**САРКИН:** Вольно, майор. Садитесь.  
**ХАКС:** Спасибо, мэм.  
[оба садятся]  
**САРКИН:** Вы знаете, почему вас выбрали сегодня?  
**ХАКС:** Я думаю, это как-то связано с Беном Органой. Вы познакомили нас.  
**САРКИН:** И зачем я это сделала?  
**ХАКС:** Мне сказали, что Первому Ордену необходимо продемонстрировать связь между мной и Органой, основанную на наших дедах.  
**САРКИН:** Верно. Вам сообщили о том, что может повлечь за собой эта, как вы выразились, «связь»?  
**ХАКС:** [заметно смутившись] Капитан Даги не упоминал об этом, мэм.  
**САРКИН:** [весело] Но вы же умный юноша, не так ли, майор?  
**ХАКС:** Полагаю, что связь должна стать романтической, мэм, но я не совсем уверен в своих догадках.  
**САРКИН:** Почему?  
**ХАКС:** Из-за закона, мэм. О защите семьи.  
**САРКИН:** И что сказано в законе?  
**ХАКС:** Закон гласит, что все взаимоотношения, результатом которых не может стать рождение хотя бы двух детей, не имеют значения.  
**САРКИН:** И вы верите в закон и собираетесь всегда следовать ему?  
**ХАКС:** [молчит]  
**САРКИН:** Майор?  
**ХАКС:** Да, собираюсь.  
**САРКИН:** Но вам это не слишком хорошо удается.  
**ХАКС:** [встает] Полковник Саркин, я всегда следовал правилам…  
**САРКИН:** Все последние три года, я знаю. Сядьте, Хакс, я не собираюсь отправлять вас на программу перевоспитания или выгонять с позором.  
**ХАКС:** [садится] Мэм, я настаиваю, я приложил все усилия…  
**САРКИН:** К тому, чтобы дважды попасться на содомии?     
[Хакс вздрагивает, заметно нервничает]  
**САРКИН:** Один раз с кадетом и один раз с одним из ваших преподавателей. Не стану вдаваться в подробности, вы их и так прекрасно помните. Из-за того случая с преподавателем вас отправили на семинар, не так ли?  
**ХАКС:** [бормочет] Да.  
**САРКИН:** Помогло?  
**ХАКС:** [непонимающе] Простите?  
**САРКИН:** Это излечило вашу… гомосексуальность? Говорите правду, не люблю, когда мне лгут.  
**ХАКС:** Нет.  
**САРКИН:** Прекрасно. В таком случае вам же не составит труда построить романтические отношения с Беном Органа, когда тому исполнится восемнадцать? Мне сообщили… как вы себя называете? Голубые, гомосексуалы, содомиты?  
**ХАКС:** Геи, мэм.  
**САРКИН:** Мне сообщили, что геи находят его привлекательным. Его глаза, или губы, или что-то еще. Вы с этим согласны?  
**ХАКС:** До этого момента я не позволял себе думать об этом..  
**САРКИН:** В таком случае начинайте.  
**ХАКС:** Мэм, могу я задать вопрос?  
**САРКИН:** Задавайте.  
**ХАКС:** Что насчет мнения людей? Я планировал построить военную карьеру.  
**САРКИН:** [улыбается] Не волнуйтесь об этом. Мы знаем о ваших талантах, и я уверена, что к тому моменту, как ваши отношения станут официальными, ваше звание защитит вас от понижения в должности.  
**ХАКС:** [польщенно] Благодарю вас, полковник… А что насчет самого Органы?  
**САРКИН:** А что с ним?  
**ХАКС:** Что он думает об этих… отношениях? Ему это хоть… интересно? Не думаю, что принудительные отношения будут хорошо смотреться в глазах Республики. У него действительно плохо получается контролировать выражение лица.  
**САРКИН:** Мы говорили с его ближайшим окружением и похоже, что с его предпочтениями проблем не будет. Ему, по всей видимости, нравятся оба пола, если вы можете себе это представить…  
[Хакс кивает]  
**САРКИН:** Новая Республика более благосклонна к такого рода явлениям — они проглотят это и скажут, что это мило, — так что, мы думаем, тот факт, что ваши отношения будут открытыми, поможет убедить республиканцев в их подлинности. А для того, чтобы сделать их еще более правдоподобными… для вас обоих запланированы встречи, где кто-то может случайно сфотографировать вас, не говоря напрямую, что происходит. Как думаете, вы сможете постараться и помочь нам положить конец Республике?  
**ХАКС:** Разумеется. Я сделаю все, что от меня потребуется.

  
***

  
**> ПО 04-69-61-25-74 (Р. Рен Тосасо Рен; Бен Органа) **

  1.   
Рен 0043> ииии?  
Б. Oргана 0044> что?  
T. Рен 0044> как все прошло?  
Б. Oргана 0046> ты о чем?  
T. Рен 0046> не строй из себя робкую девственницу. Как тебе Хакс? Горячая штучка?  
Б. Oргана 0048> Заноза он в заднице  
T. Рен 0048> ОН РАНИЛ ТВОИ ЧУВСТВА  
Б. Oргана 0049> он смотрел на меня сверху вниз  
T. Рен 0050> да, это нормально, он тот еще засранец. Но он симпатичный.  
Б. Oргана 0051> может быть  
T. Рен 0051> я знаю. Я говорила, что он по мальчикам? В смысле только по мальчикам.  
T. Рен 0055> Бен… Я знаю, что ты все еще  пытаешься с этим бороться. Просто хочу сказать, что ты можешь не отказываться от того, что заставляет тебя улыбаться..  
Б. Oргана 0056> заглохни. Я не улыбался. Я отложил эту информацию на потом. Она может пригодиться.  
T. Рен 0057> когда ты упадешь в его объятья, поцелуешь и попросишь забрать твою невинность?  
Б. Oргана 0058> Я уже жалею, что рассказал тебе.



  
  
**20 ПБЭ**

  
**_КАК ПЕРВЫЙ ОРДЕН СДЕЛАЛ БЕНА ОРГАНУ СВОЕЙ МАРИОНЕТКОЙ_**

  
автор Даска Джормум

**_[Редактировать] Те, кто читает мои статьи и подписан на мою страничку на репиде, знают,  к чему я веду. А тем, кто читает эту статью, потому что она была опубликована на различных сайтах, рекомендую прочитать мой дополнительный пост о том, как Первый Орден  похитил Бена Органа, прикрываясь потом его якобы желанием остаться с ними. _ **

**  
За последние три года мы часто видели Бена Органа на официальных  галактических встречах, балах, вечеринках и церемониях награждения. Похоже, что молодого человека — который, по заверениям, присоединился к Первому Ордену, чтобы пройти обучение, как его дед — попросту перевозят с одного мероприятия на другое. Некоторые люди задаются вопросом: зачем? Я одна из этих людей. Я провела небольшое расследование происходящего за кулисами и наткнулась на кое-что любопытное. Каждый раз, когда Бен Органа посещает мероприятие, число сторонников и спонсоров Первого Ордена возрастает. Это наводит на подозрения в применении джедайских ментальных практик, но даже спустя долгое время после окончания мероприятия люди продолжают поддерживать Первый Орден. Причин тому много:**

 

**— Они считают их политику самой верной**

 

**— Им не нравится то, что делает Новая Республика.**

 

**И вот еще одна причина того, почему Первый Орден получает больше миллиарда кредитов каждый раз, как появляется Бен Органа.**

 

**— Наступила новая эпоха, и они хотят поддерживать тех, кто ее воплощает. Бен Органа и есть это воплощение.**

 

**В самом деле, Первый Орден проделал великолепную работу, заставив всех поверить, что они пекутся о его джедайском наследии (помните, что в конце концов Люк Скайуокер простил своего отца Дарта Вейдера и даже был спасен им, так что Империя была не так уж и плоха…), о его политическом наследии (а вы знаете, что кто-то сказал Лее Органа не приходить на вечеринку, потому что ее сын будет там, и они не хотели бы расстраивать его?), и мы все слышали рассказы о бурном романе Леи и Хана Соло (после чего публика просто не может представить себе Бена с кем-либо кроме внука императора Палпатина. Даже невзирая на то, что в Первом Ордене гомосексуализм карается отправкой на перевоспитание. Давайте поговорим о несчастных влюбленных.)  
  
Все это по идее должно внушать беспокойство о Бене и целях Первого Ордена, пока они на самом деле…  
  
СТАТЬЯ, К КОТОРОЙ ВЫ ПЫТАЕТЕСЬ ПОЛУЧИТЬ ДОСТУП, ВОЗМОЖНО БЫЛА УДАЛЕНА АДМИНИСТРАТОРОМ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОПРОБУЙТЕ СНОВА ЧЕРЕЗ НЕКОТОРОЕ ВРЕМЯ**

  
***

  
**Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport ☑  
Экстренные новости! Пятнадцать планет Внешнего Кольца буквально секунду назад сдались Первому Ордену.  galactic.hos/hf458

  
**Nabooian News** @nnews ☑  
Первый Орден достиг невероятного успеха. Никогда еще под их управление не переходило такое огромное количесво планет одновременно. Nnews.nab/36dvsgsg

  
**Republic Senate Official** @republicsenate ☑  
В 1200 канцлер Мон Мотма организует пресс-конференцию касательно этих тревожных новостей и очевидного нарушения Галактического Соглашения Первым Орденом.

  
**Rebellious times** @rebels ☑  
Лея Органа была права насчет Первого Ордена? Смотреть выступление сенатора по поводу опасности военной организации здесь galatoube.hos/fhfks4dffdg4

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
98% планет, перешедших под контроль Первого Ордена живут лучше, чем раньше. Читать результаты независимого исследования здесь. Firstorder.fo/65geg5eg6

  
***

  
— Тебе не следует читать эту чушь, — сказал Брендан Хакс. Бен поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

  
В данном случае «не следует» скорее означало, что Бену запрещено это читать. Но как у политического заложника и медийного лица одновременно у него должен был быть доступ к голонету, и Первый Орден давно отчаялся найти способ, чтобы позволить ему подключаться к spacer.hos и при этом заблокировать все негативные новости, которые никому из Первого Ордена читать нельзя. Но Бен их и не читал, а просто пролилистывал не глядя. За такие вещи ему по-прежнему может крупно влететь. И ответственному за него лицу тоже. Это объясняло то, почему Хакс смотрел прямо перед собой и не осмеливался взглянуть на датапад.  

  
За последние три года они виделись с Хаксом раз десять – достаточно много для Бена, который встречал множество разных людей ежедневно, потому что должен был рассказывать людям о том, какие замечательные планы строит Первый Орден в отношении Галактики, — и каждый раз Хакс был сосредоточен исключительно на своей карьере. Не то чтобы Бен винил его за это, ведь они проводили время вместе вовсе не потому, что действительно нравились друг другу. Они даже вполне ладили, когда Хакс не игнорировал Бена, а тот не отпускал комментарии по поводу Первого Ордена, но поскольку такие совпадения бывали редко, Бен давно уже привык к тому, что они улыбались на камеру и не обращали внимания друг на друга в реальной жизни. И неважно, как часто Тосасо говорила ему, что у Хакса просто сложности с проявлением эмоций, и потому он не показывает, что Бен ему симпатичен.

  
— Мне нравится это читать.

— Они все лгут.

 

— А, так значит вчера вечером ты не захватил семнадцать планет?

  
— Они не были захвачены. Мы предложили им лучшую жизнь, и они согласились. И только десять планет были моей заслугой, остальными занималась генерал Саркин.  
Бен горько усмехнулся и покачал головой.

  
— Скромничаешь? — Хакс посмотрел на него. Рыжий обладал многими качествами, но скромности среди них однозначно не было. – Или боишься, что твоя наставница разгневается, если ты припишешь все заслуги себе?

  
Бен потянулся к нему Силой, как учил Сноук. Учитель кстати уже давно махнул рукой на попытки научить его Темной стороне Силы, потому что Бену она никак не давалась, но зато он достиг более или менее стабильного успеха в чтении мыслей.

  
_Вот оно. Хакс был майором три года. Ему уже двадцать четыре, по его расчетам, его уже давно должны были повысить, но этого так и не произошло. Как же он тогда возглавит Первый Орден в возрасте тридцати лет, если на повышение у него уходит четыре года? Он в чем-то ошибся? Ему следовало больше работать над пропагандой? Он знал, что нравится людям, члены Первого Ордена доверяют ему и считают надежным, умным и прогрессивным. Может быть, дело в возрасте. Может быть, ему следовало последовать совету отца и обручиться или жениться, чтобы казаться старше. Но Саркин четко дала понять, что на него есть особые планы._

Бен подавил смешок, потому что Хакс ожидаемо параноил в лучших своих традициях.

  
— Ты же знаешь, какие они строят на тебя планы? — спросил он, и Хакс вздрогнул. Он не привык к тому, чтобы Бен читал его мысли, хоть и знал о его способностях и полагался на него, когда нужно было залезть в голову к кому-нибудь другому. Он невидел, когда Бен так делал.  

  
— Разумеется, знаю, — ответил Хакс, и в его мыслях промелькнуло очередное воспоминание.

  
_«Мы изначально планировали, что вы сделаете предложение Бену Органе после празднования победы. В каком-нибудь уединенном месте, где фото до сих пор  кажется необычным. Но реакция Новой Республики оставляет желать лучшего и… мы считаем, что это может привести к волнениям, так что, может быть, просто посмотрите на него с улыбкой. Только один раз, Брендан»._

  
— Ты не мог бы убраться из моей головы? — потребовал Хакс. Бен закатил глаза. Можно подумать, что он узнал что-то новое.

  
— Кстати о птичках, — Бен достал датапад и включил фронтальную камеру. Хакс немедленно попытался отойти, но Бен удержал его Силой.

 

— Селфи – лучший способ показать, как сильно тебе нравится проводить время со мной.  

  
— Ты это не серьезно.

 

— Ну, мне же нужно чем-то заполнять свою страницу. Давай же, улыбнись.

  
Бен был выше Хакса, за последний год он подрос на пять дюймов, но сидя он умудрился наклонить голову так, чтобы казалось, что она лежит на плече Хакса.  
Хакс не улыбался. Бен посмотрел на него.

 

— Хочешь, чтобы Саркин сказала, что ты саботируешь задание?

  
— С каких пор тебя это волнует?  

 

 _С тех самых, когда мне показали фотографию окровавленного лица Кави_ , подумал он, но ничего не сказал.

  
— Просто сделай это.

  
Камера щелкнула ровно в тот момент, когда Хакс закатил глаза, и Бен сделал еще одно фото. Выражение лица отсутствовало. У него вышло две фотографии, и он в итоге выбрал ту, где Хакс закатил глаза. Бен выглядел заметно раздраженным, но это было лучше, чем фотография, где они оба улыбаются.

  
 Он обрезал ее и решил добавить фильтр.

 

— Нет, — внезапно сказал Хакс. — Или черно-белый, или вообще никак, иначе мои волосы выглядят кошмарно.

  
Бен моргнул и закатил глаза. Он убрал фильтр и написал название. Показал Хаксу перед публикацией — скорее чтобы не утверждать ее в отделе пиара — и откинулся назад. Что мама подумает о фотографии? Он уже не мог сказать наверняка.    
  
***

  
**Ben Organa** @organaben ☑  
Провожу свободное время с героем дня. (Которому не нравятся фото и фильтры, вот придурок.) #безфильтров #первыйорден #бренданхакс #почтиполковник #неговоритеемуонещенезнает #настоящиебро #рыжий

  
[изображение]

  
***  
repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/new pic 

  
**xwingtype** написала  
Та-да-дам! Кажется, у нас есть победитель!  

  
**queandraw** ответила  
Это еще ничего не доказывает.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Я разрываюсь. С одной стороны, это продолжалось так долго, и почему же до сих пор ничего не произошло, а, с другой стороны, я думаю, что Бен  в курсе, того, что #настоящиебро означает…

  
**queandraw** ответила  
Потому что ему сказали так сделать.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Даска захватила твой аккаунт? Успокойтесь, он молод и развлекается, что в этом плохого.

  
**queandraw** ответила  
Просто... Первый Орден сейчас находится под градом нападок, но все равно многие продолжают смотреть на Бена как на новую надежду джедаев и Дома Органа (кто-нибудь заметил, что его черная форма украшена бело-золотыми узорами, которые традиционно ассоциируются с Леей Органа), а теперь он внезапно решает запостить совместное селфи? Просто…я знаю, мы все делаем вид, что переживания  за Бена означают, что нам начхать на политику, но мне это все сильно напоминает время, когда мы все были под гнетом Империи, и я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось и  боюсь того, что они могут сделать с ним, если он перестанет подчиняться.

  
**youthgarnet** ответила  
Я думаю, что принимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу, но еще я считаю, что Первый Орден пиздец опасный и нам на полном серьезе стоит начать следить за политической обстановкой вокруг. Кстати о **[babbleforce]**. Кто-нибудь видел ее после того, как она опубликовала ту статью?

  
**xwingtype** ответила

(Я собираюсь обсудить политическую ситуацию позже.) Я ее не видела, и о какой статье речь?

  
**youthgarnet** ответила  
Она опубликовала большую статью о том, как, по ее мнению, Первый Орден превратил Бена Органу в своё подставное лицо. Статья быстро набрала популярность и потом была удалена (возможно потому что Первый Орден пригрозил провайдеру) и в своем последнем посте она сказала, что сделает перерыв, пока не почувствует, что Первый Орден не собирается нагрянуть к ней домой и убить ее.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Я заскочу к ней после работы и проверю, дома ли она.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Хозяин квартиры не видел ее несколько недель. Народ…у кого-нибудь есть контакты ее родителей?

  
**youthgarnet** ответила  
Я постараюсь связаться с ними, когда выйду с работы. Интересно, у меня одной плохие предчувствия?

  
***

  
**_Официальный протокол_**

  
**Перехваченный голо-звонок**

  
Канц. Мон Мотма  
Сен. Лея Органа  
  
**ОРГАНА:** Не хочу говорить, что я предупреждала, но я предупреждала.  
**МОТМА:**  Я согласна с вами, вы и правда предупреждали. Поверить не могу… прошло всего лишь двадцать лет, как они могут хотеть новую Империю?  
**ОРГАНА:** Члены Первого Ордена империалисты, Мон, каждый из них так или иначе связан с Империей.    
**МОТМА:** И что вы предлагаете делать?  
**ОРГАНА:** Мы уже разрушили Империю один раз и сможем сделать это снова. Я свяжусь с Люком, возможно, он сможет послать нам в помощь несколько своих учеников. А что касается Первого Ордена… мы будем делать то, что у нас получается лучше всего. Сопротивляться. **  
МОТМА:** Что вам для этого нужно?

  
**_22 ПБЭ_**

  
**Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport ☑  
Бен Органа выступает в Сенате от лица Первого Ордена. Смотреть живую трансляцию здесь galactic.hos/fsg52

  
***  
— Пора, — сказал По. Лея глубоко вдохнула и кивнула.  
  
[Подготовка передачи]  
  
— Далее слово предоставляется Бену Органа, который будет говорить от лица Первого Ордена.

  
Камера развернулась к проходу, где стоял Бен Органа. Его черную форму украшал бело-золотой орнамент, волосы были заплетены и убраны назад, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Его сопровождали два штурмовика. Сложно было сказать, охраняли они его или стерегли.

  
— Благодарю Вас, госпожа спикер, — глубокий голос Бена разнесся по залу. — Сенаторы, советники, госпожа канцлер, вы пригласили меня сюда  для того, чтобы я ответил на предъявленные Первому Ордену обвинения. Обвинения следующие: нарушение Галактического Соглашения, геноцид, применение оружия массового поражения, порабощение живых существ, похищение несовершеннолетних и пропаганда войны.

  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и опустил взгляд в свой датапад.

 

— Уважаемые, члены Сената Республики, Первый Орден отрицает все выдвинутые против него обвинения. Мы требуем прекращения дела.

  
В Сенате мгновенно стало шумно. Спикеру понадобилось две минуты, чтобы всех успокоить.

  
— На каком основании вы хотите снять обвинения? — спросила она, и Бен Органа снова посмотрел в датапад. Следующую часть он почти полностью зачитал вслух.

  
— На основании того, что они не соответствуют действительности. Первый Орден в свою очередь обвиняет Сенат Республики в том, что их обвинения основаны на слухах, и хотел бы узнать, почему нас подвергают осуждению за то, что Новая Республика делала на протяжении двадцати лет. Первый Орден взял под контроль планеты, до которых Новой Республике не было никакого дела. Первый Орден создает рабочие места, строит жилье и приносит мир на планеты с неспокойной обстановкой, где люди живут в нищете.

  
— Мы получили ваши детальные обвинения против Новой Республики, посланник Органа, — сказала госпожа спикер, глядя прямо на него. Он опустил взгляд первым. — Независимо от трактовки деятельности Первого Ордена на территориях Внешнего Кольца —  мы также получили официальное заявление от Первого Ордена об этом – остаются еще обвинения в порабощении живых существ и похищении несовершеннолетних. Вы отрицаете, что Первый Орден совершает подобные действия?

  
Бен Органа снова посмотрел в датапад.

 

— Первый Орден отрицает все обвинения. Если у вас есть доказательства, то вы можете их предъявить.

  
— Как будто он сам по себе не достаточное доказательство! — выкрикнул кто-то. Бен Органа никак на это не отреагировал.

 

— У нас есть данные о том, что Первый Орден систематически похищает детей и превращает их в солдат, в результате чего под командованием Первого Ордена находятся тысячи штурмовиков.

  
— А где вы взяли эти файлы, госпожа спикер? Вы получили их на законных основаниях или их украли хакеры Сопротивления?  Что, конечно, будет означать, что Новая Республика помогает военизированной организации уничтожить другую государственную организацию. Что, в свою очередь, конечно же, идет вразрез с Галактическим Соглашением.

 

Повисла тишина.

 

— Что-нибудь еще? — спросил Бен Органа. Все молчали. — Спасибо за внимание.  
  
[Конец передачи]  
  
Лея Органа откинулась на спинку кресла. Ее сына заставили сказать все это. Это не его мысли, не его выбор.

  
По Дэмерон посмотрел на нее и подумал: хорошего понемножку.

  
.  
**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq ☑  
Бен Органа потерял самообладание после выступления в Сенате, в ходе которого был вынужден оправдывать действия Первого Ордена. Узнать пикантные подробности здесь. galacinq.how/jsggnsg

  
**Benpornlokalikes** @kneadinganal  
@galacticinq вам должно быть стыдно. Не стоит публиковать подобные фотографии.

  
**Leeadraw** @queandraw  
@kneadinganal что случилось, я на работе и не могу посмотреть фото

  
**Benpornlokalikes** @kneadinganal  
@queandraw Бен сидит на корточках, спина и затылок прижаты к стене, глаза закрыты.

  
**Benpornlokalikes** @kneadinganal  
@queandraw Видно же, что он сильно расстроен, может быть он даже плачет, а они не нашли ничего лучше, чем сфотографировать его.

   
**Benpornlokalikes** @kneadinganal  
@galacticinq Вы отвратительны.

  
***

  
**> ПО 05-56-58-31-04 (Плк. Брендан Хакс; Ген. Аурелия Саркин) **

  
А. Саркин 1334> Эти фотографии могут причинить нам вред. Позаботьтесь об этом. Это приказ.  
Б. Хакс 1340> Понял.

  
***

  
**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq ☑  
БЕН ОРГАНА СМЕЕТСЯ И ДЕРЖИТСЯ ЗА РУКИ СО СВОИМ БОЙФРЕНДОМ БРЕНДАНОМ ХАКСОМ galacinq.how/5f48

  
  
**_24 ПБЭ_**

  
**> СО 00-55-57-20-47 (Комм. По Дэмерон; Ген. Лея Органа) **

  
Л. Органа 0054> Хочу напомнить, что это спасательная миссия. Если почувствуешь, что события выходят из-под контроля, возвращайся...  
П. Дэмерон 0055> Понял.

 

  
**> СО 00-55-57-20-49 (Комм. По Дэмерон; Кпт. Иоло Арана; Лт. Каре Кун)**

  
П. Дэмерон 0057> Готовы?  
И. Арана 0058> А ты сам готов?  
К. Кун 0100> Перестаньте препираться, давайте уже сделаем это.  
П. Дэмерон 0100> Согласен. Миссия важнее.  
И. Арана 0101> Не могу сказать, что скучал по твоему командному тону.  
К. Кун 0101> Захлопнись и делай свою работу.

  
  
**> ПО 07-02-78-64-08 (Лт. Шейн Малд; Ген. Аурелия Саркин)**

  
Ш. Малд 0213> У нас брешь в тюремном блоке. Похоже, это бойцы Сопротивления.  
А. Саркин 0214> Они пришли за сыном Органы?  
Ш. Малд 0214> За его сопровождающим. Теперь они направляются в сторону Органы.  
А. Саркин 0215> Отправьте штурмовиков для его охраны. Мы отбросим их обратно.  
Ш. Малд 0216> Понял. Жду дальнейших указаний.  
Ш. Малд 0230> Генерал? Есть новости?

  
***

  
— Мы не можем так уйти, — сказал лейтенант Кави Галласин. — Мы не можем его здесь бросить.

 

С годами его волосы поседели, длинная борода и морщины наглядно демонстрировали, как долго он пробыл в плену.

  
— У нас есть приказ, — ответил По, хотя и был согласен с Галласином. — Это слишком опасно.

  
— Ты готов повторить это Лее Органа, когда она спросит, где ее сын?

  
По посмотрел на своих давних товарищей — истекающего кровью Кави, хромающего Иоло, — и перевел взгляд обратно на Галласина. Потом он вздохнул и склонился к офицеру, которая вела штурмовиков в бой. Она единственная осталась в живых, и то только потому, что Галласин сказал им, кто она.  

  
— Где он?

  
— Между вами две палубы и пятьдесят штурмовиков, — ответила она, оскалившись. Ее рот был весь в крови, и от этого зрелища По слегка замутило.

  
— По, у нас не хватит на это сил, — из комлинка донесся голос генерала Органы, и По прикрыл глаза. — Мы вернемся за Беном, он поймет.

  
— Уходим, сейчас же, — принял он решение. У Галласина на лице появилось выражение, словно он хочет убить По.

  
— А что насчет нее? – Иоло кивнул на генерала.

 

— Оставьте ее. Давайте покажем Первому Ордену, как выглядит милосердие.

  
Каре протянула Галласину руку и помогла подняться, пока Иоло приковывал генерала к трубе.

  
По покидал комнату последним, и когда он уже почти скрылся в дверном проеме, женщина заговорила снова.

  
— Вы, должно быть, хотите освободить сына Органы прямо сейчас. Знаете, а ведь он уже почти готов начать считать это место своим домом. Еще пара месяцев, и Органа больше не сможет узнать сына.

 

— Заткнись, — ответил По, и она снова оскалилась.

  
— Думаете, он не знает, что вы здесь? Возможно, он спрашивает себя, почему мамочка не пришла его спасти. Почему она не сделала все возможное, чтобы забрать его домой.

  
По подошел к ней и достал бластер.

  
— Заткнись, сейчас же, — повторил он, потому что знал, что Лея слышит каждое ее слово.

 

— Думаете, ему есть дело до родителей? Он такой же член Первого Ордена, как и любой из нас. Еще немного, и он даже не расстроится, когда мы уничтожим вас всех.

  
По нажал на курок, и стены окрасились ее кровью.  
На этот раз он вышел не оглядываясь.  
  
***

  
**Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport ☑  
Первый Орден сообщает о побеге заключенных, устроенном Сопротивлением. Количество погибших при этом солдат и офицеров пока не известно.

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
Верность до самой смерти. Одной из жертв нападения на «Защитник» стала генерал Аурелия Саркин. Читать о ее достижениях во имя Первого Ордена здесь Firstorder.fo/545g3g6

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
Похороны генералы Аурелии Саркин пройдут на Арканисе в субботу в 0900. В последний путь ее будет провожать пока не известный преемник.  

  
***

 

  
_Дорогой Брендан,_

_  
Я пишу это письмо как часть моего завещания от 05.04.24 ПБЭ. Не знаю, получишь ли ты его, и когда получишь, хотя все еще надеюсь, что перепишу его в следующем году по протоколу._

_  
Если ты получил это письмо, то ты уже знаешь, что я умерла. Надеюсь, что погибла героически, защищая наше дело, как и полагается генералу Первого Ордена._

 

_Я также полагаю, что вскоре вокруг тебя будет много разговоров о том, кто станет следующим генералом. Я попросила их подождать, пока ты не получишь это письмо, так что буду первой, кто скажет тебе — всегда на шаг впереди, даже после смерти. Я рекомендовала тебя как своего преемника. Большинство посчитает, что получать такое звание в двадцать восемь лет рано, но Верховный лидер и мои советники уже выразили свое согласие. Только высшее командование Первого Ордена стоит между тобой и твоей мечтой — не говори, что я не права, я знаю, что не ошибаюсь, — и я надеюсь, что это будет всего лишь формальностью. Для тебя все складывается удачно. Кроме одного: Органа. Я знаю, что постоянно заставляла тебя ускорить развитие этих отношений, даже разоблачила твою гомосексуальность против твоей воли — смотри, кое-что я все же усвоила, — но сейчас я советую тебе разорвать отношения, пока ты однажды не поймаешь себя на мысли, какое сильное влияние он оказывает на тебя.  Это видят все, даже я, так что я хочу, чтобы с этого момента ты был осторожнее._

_  
Этот мальчишка обладает силой, способной сделать тебя самым могущественным человеком в Галактике. Но также ему вполне по силам полностью уничтожить тебя. _

 

_Как генерал генералу: остерегайся тех, кого считаешь самым близким.  
  
С уважением,  
Аурелия Саркин_

  
***

  
repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/spacer 

  
**dailyskywalkers** написала  
Видели новое оформление аккаунта Первого Ордена в спейсере? Я думаю, что это безвкусно, но в тоже время красиво.  
  
**weerobin** ответила  
Согласна. Я ожидала, что они повесят что-нибудь связанное с похоронами Саркин, а не это.

  
**queandraw** ответила  
А это разве не с ее похорон?

  
**awesomeari** ответила  
Что я пропустила?

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Новая обложка в спейсере однозначно подтверждает, что Хакс и Бен собираются пожениться. На фотке их переплетенные руки, Бен весь в белом, начиная от костюма до перчаток, а Хакс аналогично полностью в черном. На рукаве Бена видны привычные узоры, а на рукаве Хакса новые генеральские нашивки.

  
Как символично.

  
***

  
— Не думал, что ты придешь на похороны, — сказал Хакс, когда Бен закрыл за собой дверь. Хакс лежал в кресле, повесив шинель на спинку и вытянув вперед ноги, попутно разминая их, потому что не привык еще к новым блестящим сапогам, которые теперь являлись частью его униформы.

  
Бен проник в его разум и обнаружил, что Хаксу ожидаемо больно, его опечалила смерть Саркин, но одновременно он невероятно счастлив, потому что наконец получил то, к чему давно стремился. Он осмотрел Бена с головы до ног, оценивая его внешность. Ему нравилось то, что он видел, и его окатило волной возбуждения, что только укрепило Бена в решении, которое привело его сюда сегодня.

  
— Мне сказали, что от меня этого ждут, — он подошел ближе, развязывая шнурок  на жакете. Хакс проследил глазами его движение.

 

— И с каких пор ты начал слушаться?

  
Бен улыбнулся смелее и постарался засунуть волнение куда поглубже. Краем глаза он заметил, что в комнате точно есть камера. Ему нужно было записать все. Ему хотелось причинить боль.

  
Он остановился перед Хаксом и наклонился, положив одну руку на подлокотник, а вторую Хаксу на шею.

 

На мгновение Хаксу стало страшно. Страх от неизвестности того, что Бен может с ним сделать, но Бен оставил это без внимания. Он наклонился еще ближе и поцеловал Хакса.

 

  
Поначалу Хакс никак не отреагировал, и Бен подумал, что, блин, похоже он все глупо разрушил ради своей маленькой мести, но затем Хакс тоже положил руку ему на шею и придвинулся ближе.

  
Бен раньше никогда не целовался и поэтому позволил Хаксу вести, слегка вздрогнув, когда ощутил прикосновение языка.

  
Хакс откинулся назад и внезапно для Бена разорвал поцелуй. Бен обнаружил, что снова тянется к нему. Хакс дотронулся пальцами до его губ и сглотнул.

  
— Ты знаешь, что здесь камера? — прошептал он. Бен пожал плечами.

  
— И кого это волнует?

 

Секунду Хакс смотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся. Выглядело странно и совершенно ему не шло.

  
— Твоих родителей, на которых ты все еще злишься из-за того, они даже не попытались спасти тебя?

 

Бен ощутил боль. Он чувствовал себя преданным. Брошенным. Он ненавидел свою мать за то, что она на пару мгновений дала ему надежду, что он сможет вернуться домой. Вместо этого она разочаровала его, как поступала всю его жизнь. Но Бен больше не ребенок, который будет тратить свой гнев на глупые истерики. Пора сказать матери, как мало осталось времени на то, чтобы спасти его.

 

— Тебя это волнует? — спросил он Хакса, и тот покачал головой.

  
— Совсем нет.

 

Он снова притянул Бена к себе — даже ближе, чем раньше. Мысли Хакса сказали, что тот пытался заставить Бена сесть к нему на колени. Бен неловко взобрался на них, а затем Хакс углубил поцелуй. Их тела тесно прижались друг к другу, руки скользили по одежде, периодически залезая под нее, и Бен совсем не думал о своей матери.  
  
***

  
repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/sextape??? 

  
**hosnianspecimen** написал  
Смотреть секс-видео с Беном Органой здесь

  
[видео]

  
**kneadinganal** ответила  
Ну, во-первых, они тут просто целуются. Да, они обнимаются, трутся друг о друга, но уж точно не занимаются сексом.    
А во-вторых, зачем вы вообще его запостили? Оно разошлось по всему голонету, его посмотрели практически все.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Я не смотрела.

  
**queandraw** ответила  
И я.

 

 **youthgarnet** ответила  
А может только ты и смотрела? (Чувствую себя странно, когда вижу его целующимся с кем-то, мы же знаем его с двух лет.)

  
**kneadinganal** ответила  
Спокойно, девчонки. Не надо никого осуждать.

  
**Leiaskiwalke** ответила  
Я смотрела чисто ради науки.

  
**awesomeari** ответила  
А я пыталась найти доказательства того, что видео поддельное.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Все еще влюблена в него?

  
**awesomeari** ответила  
Помечтать уже нельзя. Но вообще нет, все уже прошло. Так или иначе, у всех у нас были свои причины. А ты почему смотрела, **[kneadinganal]**? ;)

  
**kneadinganal** ответила  
Я просто подумала, что выглядит горячо.

  
**leiaskiwalke** согласна  
Согласна.

  
**awesomeari** ответила  
Мне понравились звуки. Серьезно, ребят, вы слишком сильно зациклились на том, фейк это или нет. Особенно когда один из них отстранялся, а другой тянулся к нему.

  
**weerobin** ответила  
Да вашу ж мать. Детка, мы его посмотрим, когда я доберусь до дома.

  
**queandraw** ответила  
Черт побери.

  
***

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
Брендан Хакс извиняется перед членами Первого Ордена за отвратительную видеозапись с ним и Беном Органой. Смотрите полный текст извинения здесь

Firstorder.fo/564482d

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
Согласно новым данным опроса общественного мнения, 85%  членов Первого Ордена голосуют за послабление закона о защите семьи Firstorder.fo/5srhdfjfn  
***  
  
**> СО 02-57-58-40-51(Ген. Лея Органа; Люк Скайуокер) **

  
Л. Скайуокер 1723> Только что посмотрел новости. Он молод, он просто развлекается. Знай, это не значит, что ты его потеряла. Надежда все еще есть.  
Л. Органа 1726> Я знаю, я даже знаю, что он сделал это специально, потому что мы не попытались спасти его, но…  
Л. Скайуокер 1727> Но это больно. Как это воспринял Хан?  
Л. Органа 1729> Проигнорировал. Чуи сказал, что он мог бы выбрать и получше.  
Л. Скайуокер 1730> Согласен. Но в нашей семье со вкусом всегда было не важно.  
Л. Органа 1731> Согласна.  
Л. Органа 1732> Хан не согласен. А вот Чуи да.  
Л. Скайуокер 1733> ;) Все будет хорошо. Мы вернем его обратно. У меня даже есть план.  
Л. Органа 1734> Он подразумевает идею загнать Первый Орден туда, откуда они вылезли?  
Л. Скайуокер 1736> Конечно.  
Л. Органа 1737> Тогда я в деле. Что бы от меня ни потребовалось.

  
  
**_25 ПБЭ_**

  
repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/pleaseread 

  
**youthgarnet** написала  
Не знаю, все ли слышали об этом, но три дня назад Даска Джормум ака **[Babbleforce]** была найдена в своей квартире на Корусанте мертвой. Она исчезла четыре с половиной года назад, после того, как опубликовала статью с подробным изложением своих подозрений по поводу Бена Органы и Первого Ордена. Ее тело было истощено от обезвоживания и недоедания. Судя по всему, на ней было множество залеченных следов пыток — сломанные кости, синяки, вырванные ногти и т.д. У нее не наблюдалось никаких признаков умственного расстройства или депрессии, но она была найдена в спальне повешенной, а рядом лежало письмо, адресованное ее родителям. На данный момент ведется расследование. Думаю, мне не нужно озвучивать то, о чем мы все подумали. И мне не нужно напоминать вам, какой опасности вы подвергаете свою жизнь, если репостнете что-то у себя.  

  
Поэтому на некоторое время мы закрываем тред Бена Органы, пока не будем уверены, что Первый Орден не навредит кому-нибудь еще.

  
Пожалуйста, берегите себя.  
  
**[Комментарии отключены]**

  
***

 

  
**> ПО 09-57-04-46-02 (МРР Тосасо Рен; Бен Органа) **

  
Т. Рен 1125> Приземляюсь через десять минут. Встречаемся в 1200 в зале для тренировок.    
Б. Органа 1126> До встречи.

  
***  
— Итааак? — сказала Тосасо. Она лежала на спине, тяжело дыша, а на ее филотевом лице наливался синяк. Бен не хотел бить ее так сильно, но, похоже, немного потерял контроль над своими способностями. А возможно, он просто разозлился, потому что почувствовал, что потерял контроль над своей жизнью. Даже больше, чем обычно.

  
— Что? — спросил ее Бен и протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Она приняла его руку с улыбкой.

  
— Когда вы собираетесь объявить о помолвке?

  
Бен покраснел и, ссутулившись, скрестил руки на груди.

  
Он знал, что это произойдет и произойдет довольно скоро, потому что Первый Орден пытался добиться еще большего расположения, а журналисты в последнее время отказывались говорить о чем-либо другом.

  
— Подожди-ка, — сказала Тосасо, удивленно понимая  брови. – Он еще не поднимал этот вопрос?

  
— Мы ждем подходящего момента.

  
— Никакой романтики.

  
Иногда Бен задавался вопросом, знает ли Тосасо, что он не хочет быть здесь, это не его дом, и что его роман с Хаксом — всего лишь игра на публику. Иногда Бен задавался вопросом, знает ли он все еще об этом сам.  
  
***  
  
**От кого:** Отдел кадров  
**Кому:** Офицерам Первого Ордена  
**Тема:** Открытие базы «Старкиллер»  
  
Приглашаем Вас посетить открытие базы «Старкиллер» и быть среди первых, кто своими глазами увидит великолепное оружие, которое осветит будущее Первого Ордена и положит конец влиянию Новой Республики раз и навсегда.

  
Суббота, 26.08.25  
с 1900 — 2200  
Бальный зал 2ф  
База «Старкиллер»  
  
Гостям будут предложены закуски и коктейли.

  
Приглашение предназначено для всех офицеров Первого Ордена. Вы можете привести с собой спутника.  
  
Элгар Кари  
Отдел кадров

  
***

  
**> ПО 09-57-67-42-24 (Ген. Брендан Хакс; Бен Органа) **

  
Б. Хакс 1805> Где ты, твой шаттл должен был отбыть пять минут назад.  
Б. Органа 1806> Я в пути. Не волнуйся, я немного опоздаю, как положено.  
Б. Хакс 1807> Это тебе не Республика. Здесь не положено опаздывать.  
Б. Органа 1808> Успокойся, я скоро.  
  
***

  
**_Открытие базы «Старкиллер»_**

  
автор Элгар Кари

  
**_Вчера вечером Первый Орден отпраздновал  торжественное открытие базы «Старкиллер». Были приглашены все офицеры, и не было ни одного человека, желающего сделать себе имя, который упустил бы возможность быть замеченным в окружении членов Первого Ордена самого высшего ранга._**

**  
Вчера вечером Первый Орден отпраздновал  торжественное открытие базы «Старкиллер». Были приглашены все офицеры, и не было ни одного человека из тех, кто хочет сделать себе имя, который упустил бы возможность быть замеченным в окружении членов Первого Ордена самого высшего ранга.**

**  
Гвоздем программы стала речь Брендана Хакса в 1930,  в которой он говорил о тяжелой работе, благодаря которой база «Старкиллер» была построена в рекордно короткие сроки [Читать полный текст речи здесь]. Как и всегда, генерал продемонстрировал, как любит свой проект, хотя и немного опоздал на вечеринку в свою честь.**

**  
Причина этого десятиминутного опоздания стала понятной, когда генерал появился вместе со своим будущим** **женихом, что вызвало множество вопросов у гостей.**    
  
**Читать подробную программу церемонии открытия здесь**

  
***

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
Откуда у Бена Органы такой шикарный гардероб? Пройдите по ссылке Firstorder.fo/sdss577

  
**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq ☑  
@firstorder эм, нароооод? Я что, одна обратила внимание на его одежду?  
  
**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq ☑  
На тайной вечеринке Первого Ордена на пальце Бена Органы было замечено обручальное кольцо! galacinq.how/587630

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
Узнайте, что интересного произошло на церемонии открытия. Firstorder.fo/5478dv

  
**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq ☑  
Бен Органа обручился с Бренданом Хаксом. Смотрите полное видео здесь! galacinq.how/57820

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
@galacticinq не могли бы вы прекратить воровать наши фотографии/видео?

  
**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq ☑  
@firstorder ни за что

  
***

  
[Подготовка передачи]

  
Камера наблюдения ожила, транслируя изображение и звук высокого качества. Камера была направлена на маленький балкон за пределами бального зала, где проходила вечеринка.

  
Бен Органа облокотился о балюстраду, из его рта вырывались белые облачка пара.  

  
Он посмотрел влево и слабо улыбнулся, когда Брендан Хакс появился на балконе и взял его руки в свои.

  
— Ты бы не мерз так, если бы надел что-нибудь… потеплее.

  
Хакс посмотрел на Органу, разглядывая его одежду. Черные брюки, белые сапоги, белая рубашка и черная полупрозрачная туника, доходившая до пола и скрывавшая кончики пальцев, волосы были собраны в пучок на затылке. Он выделялся среди всех членов Первого Ордена, одетых в черную строгую форму, и даже среди гостей, которых привели некоторые орденцы.

  
Бен Органа усмехнулся и покачал головой. Камера не уловила его дальнейшие слова, но Брендан Хакс кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох.

  
Бен Органа, похоже, догадался, что сейчас произойдет, и выпрямил спину.

  
Лицо Хакса было скрыто от камеры, а вот на лице Органы промелькнули едва заметная улыбка и легкая грусть.

  
— Если честно, не ожидал, что это произойдет сегодня, — проворил Органа. Хакс пожал плечами. На его волосы оседали снежинки, и Органа протянул руку, чтобы стряхнуть их.  

  
— Будь моя воля, и я просто сменил бы наш статус, — ответил Хакс,  и Бен рассмеялся, слегка запрокинув голову назад.

  
— Теперь ты должен сделать мне предложение.

  
— Если хочешь, я могу стать на колено, — Хакс попытался это сделать, но Бен покачал головой.  

  
— Давай как-нибудь потом, ладно? – он подмигнул. Зрители могли только догадываться о выражении лица Хакса, но он явно издал взволнованный возглас. Однако быстро собрался и снова взял руки Органы в свои.

 

— Бен Органа, — начал он. Органа поднял брови. – Я знаю, что мы расходимся в вопросах политической идеологии, тебя возмущает мое недоверие к возможностям Силы, и бывают дни, когда ты искренне хочешь придушить меня.  

  
— Особенно когда мы говорим о политической идеологии, — заметил Органа, и камера уловила смех Хакса.

 

— В любом случае… невзирая на твои многочисленные недостатки, я верю, что мы понимаем друг друга там, где это важно, и я не могу представить себе никого, кроме тебя, с кем бы еще я мог…

 

— Захватить Галактику? — перебил его Органа, и Хакс откашлялся.

  
— Я собирался сказать «добиться многого», но это… мне подходит.

 

— Это тебе подходит? Извини конечно, но если ты не собираешься этого делать, то я вот с удовольствием. Думаю, что император Бен Органа звучит отлично, а вот как тебе консорт Брендан Органа?

  
— Только через мой труп.

 

Хакс крайне редко шутил, и поэтому Органа улыбнулся ярче.

  
— Император-консорт Бен Хакс? – предложил Хакс, и Органа наклонил голову.

  
— Не знаю, тебе придется постараться, чтобы убедить меня.

 

Хакс рассмеялся и прижал Органу к балюстраде.

  
Затемнение экрана.  
  
[Конец передачи]

  
***

  
**Тренды Центральных миров**  
#БенХакс  
#такиезлыетакиемилые

  
  
**_28 ПБЭ_**

  
_Заметки из полевого дневника д-ра Рошелль Кода во время раскопок на кладбище космических кораблей на Джакку. Наброски для статьи-предложения «Первый Орден: террористическая организация, которую необходимо запретить»_.

  *   
Несколько минут назад пролетали над Кладбищем космических кораблей. Корвин напомнил мне, что его также называют Кладбищем гигантов. Нам действительно стоит сделать тут остановку, когда закончим.  
•    Только что достигли Гоазонских пустошей. Не могу сказать, что впечатлена. Много шагоходов, металлолома и песка.    
•    Наш проводник сказал, что мы можем поехать в объезд к имперскому оружейному заводу. Я бы и хотела, но мы сюда приехали работать.  
•    Передумала. Выяснить механизм действия зыбучих песков важнее.  
•    Сглупила, когда оставила часть оборудования просто на земле. Похоже мы добрались до зыбучих песков.  
•    Взяла образцы песка. Надеюсь, что смогу углубиться еще на несколько метров и взять больше образцов.  
•    Корвин сегодня проводит сканирование, поэтому больше ничем заняться не можем.  
•    Корвин сказал, что заметил кое-что странное на сканере, но затем песок пришел в движение, и он вернулся в квадрат один.    
•    В моем образце обнаружилось человеческое ДНК. Думаю, что повода для волнения нет, ведь люди тут все время так или иначе умирают.  
•    Только что пришел Корвин. Он просканировал около квадратного километра и думает, что тут слишком много тел. Сообщили Республике.  
•    Вокруг толпа  республиканских солдат. Они привезли с собой мобильный  сканер  и подтвердили, что мы наткнулись на братскую могилу.  
•    Готовим силовые лопаты.  
•    Черт побери, только что врезалась в Люка Скайуокера  
•    ХАН СОЛО О БОЖЕ МОЙ  
•    ОН МЕНЯ ОБНЯЛ  
•    Ладно, это я его обняла, он выглядел грустным  
•    Похоже, Люк Скайуокер здесь для того, чтобы сдерживать губительное движение зыбучих песков  
•    Или нет, потому что он послал девушку заниматься песками.  
•    СВОЮ ДОЧЬ  
•    (откуда у него взялась дочь, я думала, что он влюблен в хана соло. Все мои теории рухнули)  
•    Хорошо. Песок двигаться перестал, и мы нашли тела.  
•    Говорят, что это в основном дети с травмами, которые мешали бы им, и старики (за 50).  
•    На телах нашли клейма. Думаю, что это рабы.  
•    Корвин говорит, что эти клейма похожи на имперские символы или что-то в этом роде.  
•    Это Первый Орден.  
•    Скайуокер, Соло и девушка улетели.  Судя по всему, они должны немедленно доложить обо всем Сопротивлению. Я так счастлива, что встретилась со своими кумирами.  
•    С первой могилой закончили. Потеряла счет телам. Кто-то сказал, что нашли еще как минимум три такие могилы.  
•    Меня вызывают в Республику для отчета по поводу находки. Вылетаю прямо сейчас.



  
***

  
**Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport ☑  
Срочные новости! Были найдены три могилы, в которых захоронено более  600 000 тел. По всей видимости, жертвами стали «негодные» члены программы Первого Ордена по подготовке штурмовиков. galactic.hos/35863

  
**Republic Senate Official** @republicsenate ☑  
Какой ужас. Мы ожидаем ответов от Первого Ордена.

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
Наши солдаты поклялись в верности до самой смерти.

  
***  
  
— Да вы шутите что ли? Кто, черт возьми, это написал? —  кричал Хакс на майора Кали, желая выбросить его из шлюзового отсека прямо сейчас.

  
— Мне же нужно было написать что-нибудь, сэр!

  
Хакс посмотрел на Кали, который, похоже, все еще был уверен, что сделал все правильно.

  
— Я хочу знать, кто додумался похоронить там эти тела, а затем этот умник может идти разбираться с общественным негодованием, немедленно!

 

Кали бегом покинул комнату, и как раз в это момент вошла Фазма. Она была в броне. Хакс подумал, что тут что-то не так.

  
— Почему у тебя все еще капитанские нашивки? Я ведь повышал тебя уже раза три?

 

Она сняла шлем и подняла идеальную бровь.

 

— Я отказалась. Я куда больше подхожу для руководства программой подготовки штурмовиков и не имею ни малейшего желания возиться с бумажками.

  
Хакс хотел было напомнить ей, что ей все же необходимо это делать, но чувствовал себя для этого слишком уставшим.

  
— Кстати о том, кто это сделал, — сказала Фазма, и Хакс посмотрел на нее, оторвавшись от изучения прессы.

  
— Что?

  
— Я бы сказала, что это был тот, кто отвечал до меня за программу подготовки штурмовиков.

 

У Хакса нервно задергался глаз.

  
— Чисто гипотетически… Если бы я приговорил своего отца к казни, это зарекомендовало бы меня как человека безжалостного или же преданного?

 

Она покачала головой.

  
— Я бы сказала, как безжалостного и бессердечного для Республики и преданного для всех нас.

  
Это Хакса вполне устраивало. На мнение Республики ему было наплевать.

 

— К слову о преданности. Я послала нового штурмовика, чтобы он охранял твоего прелестного жениха. О уже доложил о том, что приступил к своим обязанностям?

  
Хакс кивнул. Он видел, как утром их представили друг другу, и успел даже пожалеть молодого человека. У Бена была привычка действовать людям на нервы. Хакс не был уверен, что его собственных политических амбиций хватит для того, чтобы мириться с Беном, даже не смотря на то, что возможно, а возможно и нет, он испытывал к нему легкое чувство привязанности.

  
Он сел в кресло и прикрыл ладонью глаза.

 

— Что бы ты сделала с телами? — спросил он Фазму, и она на секунду скорчила недовольную гримасу.

  
— Скорее всего, сожгла бы. А ты?

  
— Отправил на переработку. Человеческое тело можно использовать и после смерти, было бы непродуктивно просто их выбрасывать.

  
Когда молчание Фазмы несколько затянулось, он поднял взгляд на нее. Она же пристально смотрела на Хакса.

 

— Что? — решил он пояснить. — Мне было скучно, а это показалось достаточно интересным.  

  
— Тебе нужно кого-нибудь трахнуть. Я скажу мальчишке, чтобы не строил из себя недотрогу, когда он вернется.

  
Ему резко захотелось сказать ей что-нибудь оскорбительное. Его вполне устраивало пожелание Бена не торопить события — хотя это уже длилось годами, — но Хакс был достаточно терпелив, а их отношения — все равно фальшивка, так что едва ли у него оставалось право что-либо требовать.  

  
— Подожди. Что значит «когда он вернется»?

  
— Он взял шаттл, чтобы слетать в столицу. За покупками или еще чем-нибудь.

  
Хакс пробежался взглядом по длинному списку смертельных угроз, адресованных ему в спейсере, и подумал: блядь.    
  
***

  
**> ПО 10-42-05-84-10 (Ген. Брендан Хакс; Бен Органа) **

  
Б. Хакс 1134> Возвращайся обратно, немедленно.  
Б. Хакс 1136> Черт подери, Бен, ты читал новости?  
Б. Хакс 1139> Если тебя убьют, я отправлю твой труп на переработку.

 

  
— Эм, сэр, — в третий раз повторил FN-2187. Он еще не сообразил, что Бен решил игнорировать его. Насколько Бен понял, FN-2187 был хорошим солдатом, который чувствовал, что не подходит для службы, но старался следовать всем правилам, и это прямо сейчас делало его очень раздражающим.

 

— Чего тебе? —  спросил он, продолжая тщательно просматривать список книг. Эта планета находилась под контролем Первого Ордена, поэтому доступ к литературе был строго ограничен, но Бен обнаружил, что в этих старых магазинах можно было найти вещи, которые он не смог бы получить ни на одном доступном ему ресурсе. А сейчас было то самое время года, когда он скучал по дому, когда хотел просто снова увидеть родителей, даже если и знал, что им на него совсем наплевать.  

  
— Вам пришло сообщение. И на нас смотрят прохожие.

  
Бен поднял голову и заметил, что на них и правда пялились посетители магазина и даже несколько прохожих на улице через витрины.

  
— Привыкай, — ответил он и вернулся к списку. Ничего интересного там не обнаружилось, но был твердо намерен найти что-нибудь, что напоминало бы ему о счастливом времени дома.

  
— И может, тебе следует снять свою форму.

  
— Сэр? — пискнул FN-2187. Бен осмотрел его с ног до головы. Да, именно из-за сочетания брони штурмовика и его собственного лица их так быстро и узнали.

  
— Пойдем-ка со мной, — поманил он штурмовика пальцем. Телохранитель последовал за ним за стойку с устаревшими моделями датападов, и Бен указал на шлем.

  
— Снимай.

  
— Сэр, мне запрещено это делать.

 

— Если только это не приказ вышестоящего по званию. Вот я и приказываю.

  
Формально Бен не входил в военную структуру — он вообще ни в какую структуру не входил, напомнил ему голос в голове, у него нет дома, нет семьи, нет даже настоящего жениха и друзей, — но в данной ситуации он был начальником FN-2187.

  
Под шлемом у штурмовика оказалось весьма симпатичное лицо. Бен кивнул.

  
— Отлично, давай его мне и снимай все остальное.

  
— Я правда думаю, что это против правил, — сказал FN-2187, но тем не менее передал Бену части брони. У Бена была с собой сумка, ведь он прилетел за покупками, но сейчас он попросту сложил броню внутрь и повесил сумку FN на плечо. Без доспеха на том остались черные штаны, рубашка и серые ботинки. Он был красивым парнем, прошедшим подготовку в Первом Ордене, и Бен понадеялся, что отсутствие брони им поможет. Как только они выйдут из магазина.

  
Они вышли без лишней суеты, хотя во взглядах некоторых людей читалось явное желание прикончить их прямо здесь — эта планета попала под контроль Первого Ордена совсем недавно. Бен и не ожидал от местных всенародной любви, так что ему было все равно.  

 

— Нужно еще купить сладостей для Тосасо, по ее словам, они тут потрясающие, — сказал Бен и бодро зашагал по улице. Штурмовик, идущий позади него и пытающийся не отставать, только кивнул. Очевидно, что FN никогда не был телохранителем, и Бену стало интересно, почему же тот все-таки оказался здесь. Он не стал ничего не спрашивать и заглянул в мысли штурмовика.

  
« _Зачем капитан Фазма отправила меня сюда, я всегда был хорошим штурмовиком, она сказала, что у меня большой потенциал, что я далеко пойду, так почему я сейчас должен изображать няньку? В плане политики я тут не научусь ничему, чего бы и так не знал. Может она наказала меня? Потому что я не особо лажу с остальными? Она считает, что если я сработаюсь с Беном Органой, то и отношения с окружающими наладятся?_ _»_

  
— FN? — обратился Бен к штурмовику, который моментально появился за его плечом, готовый защищать от потенциальной угрозы. — А знаешь, что обязательно нужно уметь для того, чтобы стать хорошим политиком?  

 

FN вздрогнул и покачал головой. Бен усмехнулся.

  
— Нужно уметь влиять на то, как люди тебя воспринимают. Твои враги думают, что могут обратить твою репутацию против тебя? Воспользуйся этим, и пусть их жалкие усилия пропадут напрасно. Они думают, что знают, к кому ты обратишься за помощью? Заведи новых друзей и атакуй врагов с тыла. Ты можешь и должен перестать быть тем, кем являешься на самом деле, при этом сохраняя то, за что публика тебя помнит и любит.

  
— Но вы же сами так не поступаете, — лицо FN не выражало ровным счетом ничего, словно он осуждал Бена за то, что тот пытается убедить его в том, чему сам не следует.

 

— А я и не пытаюсь быть хорошим политиком. Знаешь, зачем я тебе это рассказываю?

  
— Потому что вы прочитали мои мысли?

  
Умный. Капитан Фазма умеет подбирать людей.

  
— Потому что сейчас ты идешь как штурмовик, как солдат. Как будто ты уныло тащишься за мной, ожидая приказа. Если хочешь, чтобы начальство заметило тебя и подумало, что тебя следует повысить, тебе следует вести себя, будто это уже произошло.

 

Как Хакс. У Хакса мастерски получается делать вид, что у него уже есть все, что он хотел.

  
— И что я должен делать?

  
— Опусти плечи, смотри по сторонам, а не только на меня, вокруг ведь столько всего интересного. Перестань идти так, будто каждую секунду ожидаешь команды  остановиться, ты наслаждаешься прогулкой с другом.

  
— Значит, мы будем изображать друзей?

 

— Да.

  
— Сэр, а что делают друзья?

  
— Понятия не имею.  
  
***

  
**> ПО 10-42-05-84-10 (Ген. Брендан Хакс; Бен Органа) **

  
Б. Хакс 1406> Я вышлю кого-нибудь за тобой, мы собираемся разобраться с ситуацией с Джакку прямо сейчас.

  
***

  
Бен Органа замолчал прямо во время разговора с пожилой леди, назвавшей его массовым убийцей, и ощутил, как в одно мгновение оборвались миллиарды жизней.

  
***

  
Где-то далеко Рей Скайуокер почувствовала, как горят тела людей, которых она могла бы знать в другой жизни, а ее отец в это время просто таращился в пустоту. Она закрыла уши ладонями, чтобы заглушить доносившиеся через Силу крики.

  
***

  
Лея Органа потерла висок из-за внезапного приступа мигрени. Через пять секунд все прошло, как раз когда поступил отчет.

  
***

  
Когда к Бену Органе и его охраннику подъехал водитель, чтобы их забрать, молодого человека трясло, и у него закатывались глаза.

  
***

  
**Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport ☑  
Экстренные новости! Гиперскоростное оружие открыло огонь по Джакку и уничтожило всю планету.

  
**Republic Senate Official** @republicsenate ☑  
У нас нет слов, чтобы выразить весь ужас трагедии, произошедшей несколько минут назад по вине Первого Ордена.

  
**Rebellious times** @rebels ☑  
Настало время выступить против Первого Ордена. Мы не можем больше оставлять без внимания  их кошмарные  действия. #ПомниДжакку

  
***  
— ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ? — заорал Бен, когда они с FN вернулись на «Финализатор» и зашли к Хаксу. Тот был одет в длинную черную шинель, а фуражка лежала рядом на столе.

 

Хакс посмотрел на FN, и Бен обернулся тоже.

  
— На сегодня ты свободен; я буду либо здесь, либо в своих покоях.

 

FN отдал честь и перед уходом бросил испуганный взгляд на Хакса. Как только они остались одни, Бен снова развернулся к Хаксу.  

 

  
— Ты взорвал планету, чтобы избавиться от доказательств того, что убил полмиллиона штурмовиков, непригодных для службы в Первом Ордене?

 

Хакс, похоже, ни капли не сожалел. Он выглядел… странно. Бен едва ли мог с уверенностью сказать, что означает его взгляд. Сумасшедший, прозвучал в голове голос, похожий на отцовский, он выглядит как гребаный псих. Бену стало не по себе.

  
— Мне было приказано взорвать Джакку, чтобы протестировать «Старкиллер». Я же не могу  ослушаться приказа Сноука, верно? И это не я закопал там штурмовиков. Могилам больше десяти лет.

 

Легче от этого не стало. Бен думал… Бен думал, что в Первом Ордене не так уж плохо. Вероятно, он и мог бы жить тут до конца своих дней или, по крайней мере, пока будет полезен, но это… он поверить не мог, что они зайдут так далеко.

  
— Как ты можешь оставаться таким спокойным?

  
— Я следовал приказу.

  
— Ага, конечно. Ты же ведь совершенно не горел желанием продемонстрировать мощь своего оружия.

 

Бен развернулся и собрался уже было уйти, потому что это было уже слишком, сейчас он не хотел видеть Хакса, но тот схватил его за руку и не отпустил.

  
— Считаешь, что я был рад взорвать эту планету? А ты в курсе, сколько металла для наших кораблей мы вывезли оттуда? С финансовой точки зрения, это было глупое решение, и сам бы я его не принял.

   
— Металл, — эхом повторил Бен и посмотрел на Хакса. Он всегда знал, что у Хакса проблемы с понятием бесценности жизни, но не до такой же степени… — А ты знаешь, сколько разумных существ было на Джакку? Я вот знаю! Потому что прочувствовал, как сгорел каждый из них.

 

Зрачки Хакса расширились.

  
— Каково это? — спросил он так, словно спрашивал Бена о том, как ощущаются капли дождя на лице. Бена это добило окончательно.

 

Забравшись в разум Хакса, он сразу же нашел причину его поведения.

 

_Земля дрожит под его ногами, залп идет прямо из недр земли, громадный красный луч прямо перед ним окрашивает небо в кроваво-алый. И это он, кто повелевает всей этой мощью, кто может направить ее туда, куда пожелает. Он чувствует себя богом. И это возбуждает._

  
Бен отпрянул назад, споткнулся, удерживаемый от падения только рукой Хакса, и посмотрел на него широко открытыми глазами. Он ощущал то же самое, что и Хакс во время залпа, чувство всепоглощающего контроля — контроля, которого никогда не было у Бена — растекающегося по венам, и он вдруг с удивлением обнаружил, что в штанах стало тесно, и что он выглядит таким же взъерошенным, как и Хакс.  Хакс шагнул вперед и оттеснил Бена к дивану, спинка которого врезалась в его бедра.

  
Поцелуй был глубоким и, закидывая ногу на бедро Хакса, и прижимая его к себе как можно ближе, Бен чувствовал себя живым как никогда.  
  
Бен в последний раз посмотрел на Хакса, ощущая под спиной грубые армейские простыни, и перевернулся на другой бок. Ему было стыдно. Стыдно за то, что он переспал с тем, кто натурально возбуждался от осознания, что горит целая планета, за то, что этот человек не был ему безразличен, за то, что он понял, почему Хакс так поступил, он чувствовал это так, словно эти чувства были его собственными.

  
Он накрылся простыней и закрыл глаза, но в ушах все еще стояли крики обитателей Джакку.

  
« _Бен_ _»_ _._

_  
_ _«_ _Бен_ _»_ _._

_  
_ _«_ _Бен!_ _»_

 

Он распахнул глаза, обернулся к Хаксу, который все еще спал, и закрыл их снова.

  
« _Люк, не думаю, что это сработает. Я пытаюсь! Бен, ты слышишь меня?_ _»_

_  
_ _«_ _Мам?_ _»_

_  
_ _«_ _Бен, я так рада тебя слышать! Ты в порядке?_ _»_

_  
_ _«_ _Я… да, в порядке… как ты это делаешь?_ _»_

  
Он словно видел свою мать, стоящую перед ним, окружающие ее люди казались серыми тенями, которые проходили мимо, не замечая его. Он не был уверен, что она видит то, что находится вокруг Бена, но судя по ее лицу, она смотрела только на него. Или ей было просто все равно, что он переспал с массовым убийцей.

  
« _Люк мне помогает. После того, что произошло на Джакку… Мы думали, что сможем вытащить тебя оттуда, когда у нас будет достаточно сил, но поняли, что больше не можем ждать_ _»_.

  
Ему стало горько.

 

« _Я навскидку могу припомнить как минимум три раза за последние пять лет, когда у вас была прекрасная возможность_ _»_ _._

 _  
_ « _Я знаю, Бен, знаю…_ _»_ — она замолкла и огляделась. Конечно. Сопротивление. Республика. Спасение Галактики в ущерб семье. Ну хоть в Первом Ордене он точно знает, что был для них он просто гарантией и символом. Они не пытались говорить ему, что любят его.

  
« _Я понимаю_ _»_ _._

 _  
_ « _Нет, не говори так. Послушай сейчас меня. Мы заберем тебя_ _»_ _._

 _  
_ « _Я не нуждаюсь в спасении_ _»_ _,_ — ответил он и усилием воли разорвал связь.

  
В голове вдруг стало тихо, и Бен вздохнул. В глазах стояли слезы. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что с этим делать…

  
Почему сейчас. Почему целых пятнадцать лет спустя?

  
Он почувствовал прикосновение к боку, обернулся и увидел, как полусонный Хакс шарит рукой по матрасу, чтобы проверить, здесь ли он еще. Он придвинулся ближе и позволил Хаксу обнять его поперек груди и прижаться губами к плечу.

  
Кому он может доверять больше? Семье, которая не вспоминала о нем последние пятнадцать лет, или врагу, массовому убийце, который не любит его, но испытывает некую привязанность, и с кем он может представить себе совместное будущее?

  
Он снова посмотрел на Хакса, который успел обслюнявить его руку, и устроился на подушках поудобнее.

  
  
**_29 ПБЭ_**

  
Отделу информационных технологий Первого Ордена пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы получить доступ не только к Сенату Республики, но и к каждой частной сети.  Через восемь месяцев после так называемой трагедии Джакку они закончили, и теперь Верховный лидер был готов сделать заявление. Где-то на Звездном разрушителе техник нажал кнопку «начать передачу».  

  
— _Жители Новой Республики,_ — раздался голос Сноука, Верховного лидера Первого Ордена. Обитатели Центральных миров побросали работу и приникли к ближайшим экранам.

  
_— Возможно, вы даже не понимаете того, что я вам говорю, ведь Сенат постоянно лжет вам, чтобы вы оставались спокойными. Но два месяца назад Первый Орден взял под контроль все планеты вокруг Центральных миров. Вы окружены. Окружены возможностью лучшей жизни, которая станет доступна и вам, если ваша Канцлер склонится передо мной._

  
Находящийся на  «Финализаторе»  Хакс поджал губы. Он упустил момент, когда Верховный лидер утратил свое влияние на него, но его речь Хакса однозначно не радовала. Он мог бы справиться с этим куда лучше, пронеслось у него в голове.

  
_— Я щедр и даю Новой Республике возможность сделать выбор. Сдаться Первому Ордену и стать частью Новой Империи, где нас всех ждет процветание, или же разделить участь моментально забытой всеми планеты, которой не посчастливилось утратить малейшее значение для тех, кто управляет вами. Помните о Джакку. У Сената Республики есть два часа на то, чтобы сдаться. После этого Система Хосниан разделит судьбу Джакку._

  
Передача закончилась. Лея схватилась за стол трясущимися руками. Очередная Джакку. Очередной Альдераан. Она глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела в глаза брата. Люк кивнул и повернулся.

  
Пора.

  
***  
  
**> ПО 11-05-08-71-33 (Ген. Брендан Хакс; Бен Органа) **

  
Б. Хакс 1706> Все представители Первого Ордена должны покинуть Хосниан-Прайм немедленно. Тебя это тоже касается.  
Б. Органа 1707> Потому что ты думаешь, что кто-то нападет на меня, потому что тебе понадобилось доказать всем, что у тебя самый большой член в Галактике?  
Б. Хакс 1709> Мы это уже обсуждали, Бен. «Старкиллер» выстрелил не по моему приказу. Уничтожение целой системы — это напрасная трата ресурсов.  
Б. Органа 1710> Ты хоть знаешь, как сейчас эти «ресурсы» напуганы?  
Б. Органа 1711> Не хочу слушать очередную лекцию о твоей больной морали, я возвращаюсь.  
  
Бен поднял голову от датапада, почувствовав то, чего не ощущал уже очень давно. Он огляделся и заметил, что FN тоже встревожен.

  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил он съежившегося по его взглядом FN. Штурмовику не нравилось, когда ему напоминали о его сильной интуиции — Бен подозревал, что  FN обладал чувствительностью к Силе; нужно будет обязательно при ближайшей встрече рассказать об этом Тосасо, молодой человек может пригодиться новой Академии, — но программа подготовки штурмовиков не учила, что делать в таких случаях.

  
— Кто-то приближается. И он… другой, — сказал он, и Бен кивнул. Он поманил FN за собой, надеясь, что они доберутся до порта раньше, чем их засекут.

  
Вскоре он понял, что этот кто-то — поначалу он подумал, что это дядя Люк, но ощущения были другими — шел за ними.

  
И именно в этот момент кто-то столкнулся с FN и отбросил его назад.

  
— Блин, извини! – Бен не узнал голос говорившего. Он моментально остановился и поспешил на помощь своему телохранителю, собираясь отшвырнуть того, кто об него споткнулся, чтобы они смогли улететь раньше, чем кто-нибудь их узнает. Но не успел Бен сделать хоть один  шаг, как его Силой толкнули в соседний переулок.

  
Бен инстинктивно потянулся к световому мечу, который брал с собой каждый раз, когда находился среди чувствительных к Силе — то есть, когда тренировался с Тосасо или одним из ее рыцарей, — но сейчас был явно не тот случай. Вместо этого он  посмотрел на девушку с темными волосами, собранными в три пучка, одетую в легкую тунику и брюки. Ее одежда выделялась среди ярких цветов Хосниан-Прайм. Бена ощутил какое-то острое предчувствие по поводу нее, прежде чем его отвлекли влетевшие в переулок FN и парень, который напал сзади и сбил его с ног.

  
— Эй, красавчик, не так быстро, — парень вырвал бластер из рук FN.

  
— Мы не хотим тебе навредить, Бен, — сказала девушка, и Бен снова посмотрел на нее.

  
— Вас послала моя мать? — спросил он, ненавидя себя за то, что на какой-то миг в нем вспыхнула надежда, пока он не подавил эти чувства. В глубине души он знал, что их встреча — это просто совпадение. Больше года назад он решил, что Первый Орден — его дом.  

  
Но, к его изумлению, девушка кивнула.

  
— Да, когда мы узнали, что ты в городе, мы решили действовать.

  
—Мы? — как будто Сопротивлению есть до него дело. И от них Бен этого тоже не ожидал. Он был слишком неважен сейчас для их дел.

  
— Тетя Лея, дядя Хан, дядя Чуи, папа и я, — пояснила девушка. Внезапная догадка осенила Бена.

  
— Рей, — произнес он имя девушки. Она кивнула и улыбнулась. Это объясняло, почему она производила впечатление полностью обученного джедая. Наверно, дядя Люк тренировал ее с тех пор, как она научилась ходить.

  
— Рада наконец с тобой познакомиться, кузен, — она, кажется, была искренне рада встрече с ним. Бен не мог этого понять, но предпочел не задумываться об этом.

  
— Что вам нужно? — посмотрел он на нее и ее спутника. Теперь он мог толком рассмотреть его — похоже, они уже встречались. Что-то знакомое было в его ухмылке.

  
— Привет, Бенбен.

 

О нет.

  
— Привет, По, — По Дэмерон смотрел на него, широко ухмыляясь. Тот факт, что они были знакомы, убедил FN перестать бороться. Он оглянулся на Бена, а тот просто пожал плечами.

  
— Бен, — Рей снова привлекла его внимание. — Ты можешь вернуться домой с нами.  

  
— А потом что? Первый Орден планирует уничтожить Сопротивление до конца года. Вы все умрете.

 

— Что, хочешь непременно остаться на стороне победителей? — спросил По, но Бен пропустил его слова мимо ушей. У него были свои причины, и они совершенно не касались людей, которых он знал, будучи ребенком.

  
— Ты считаешь, что они правы? —  в голосе Рей послышалось недоумение.

  
Бен прикрыл глаза.

  
— У меня нет на это времени.

 

Ему нужно было возвращаться. Возвращаться туда, где не было людей из его прошлого, заставляющих его чувствовать то, чего он чувствовать не хотел. Он хотел оказаться рядом с Хаксом, потому что рядом с ним он ощущал, что все же есть что-то, ради чего стоит остаться в Первом Ордене.

  
Он опустил взгляд на оживший комлинк и стиснул зубы.

  
  
**> ПО 11-05-08-71-33 (Ген. Брендан Хакс; Бен Органа) **

  
Б. Хакс 1800> Почему ты еще не в шаттле.  
Б. Хакс 1801> Пожалуйста, немедленно иди в шаттл.

 

  
— Нам нужно идти, — сказал Бен, и FN стряхнул руку По со своего плеча.

  
Он хотел пройти мимо Рей, но она преградила ему путь, и он едва удержался, чтобы не применить к ней Силу. Ему правда не хотелось с этим сейчас разбираться.

  
— Позволь нам пойти с тобой, — потребовала она. Глаза Бена округлились от удивления.

  
— Чего ты хочешь? – похоже, По тоже подумал, что Рей сошла с ума.

  
— Я чувствую, что ты не согласен с планами Первого Ордена. Может быть, По и я сможем им помешать.

  
Бен не знал, почему согласился с этой идиотской идеей, но она была права — он не хотел, чтобы Первый Орден взорвал систему Хосниан.

  
— Если вы проберетесь на корабль незамеченными, то я вас не сдам, — наконец решил он, игнорируя шокированный взгляд FN.

  
***

  
**> ПО 11-05-08-71-33 (Ген. Брендан Хакс; Бен Органа)**

  
Б. Органа 1805> Я задержался, извини, возвращаюсь обратно. Можем встретиться?  
Б. Хакс 1806> Я на «Старкиллере».  
Б. Органа 1807> Без проблем, скоро буду.

  
  
**> СО 04-95-74-03-48 (Люк Скайуокер; Рей Скайуокер) **

  
Р. Скайуокер 1808> Мы нашли Бена. Он не хочет возвращаться домой, но мы сейчас летим с ним на «Старкиллер».  
Л. Скайуокер 1809> Уверена, что не сможешь его переубедить?  
Р. Скайуокер 1810> Думаю, что мы таки можем что-нибудь предпринять. Он обижен на родителей.  
Л. Скайуокер 1811> У меня даже есть план.

  
  
**> СО 04-95-74-03-49 (Комм. По Дэмерон; Ген. Лея Органа)**

  
П. Дэмерон 1809> Летим на «Старкиллер». Готовьтесь к отключению щитов.    
Л. Органа 1810> Я скажу твоей команде готовиться.  
П. Дэмерон 1810> Что-нибудь еще, мэм?  
Л. Органа 1811>  Не уверена, что смогу прямо сейчас справиться с тем, что мой сын меня отвергает.

  
***

  
— Можешь показать, где помещение для технического обслуживания? — спросил По Дэмерон. FN утвердительно кивнул. Не успел Бен хоть как-то отреагировать, как все трое ушли. Бен только уловил волны паники, исходящие от FN, после того, как они исчезли из виду.

  
« _Мы вернемся за тобой, не волнуйся_ _»_ _._

  
Он оставил бессмысленное обещание Рей без внимания и сосредоточился на более важном деле. Ему нужно поговорить с Хаксом, нужно отговорить его от этого дурацкого плана, который разрушит все, над чем они работали.

  
— Центр управления, — он отдал команду лифту и закрыл глаза, когда лифт поехал туда, где скорее всего находился Хакс, контролируя работу «Старкиллера».

  
— Запрос отклонен, — лифт резко остановился. Бен уставился на красную панель и нажал кнопку с правой стороны.

  
— Хакс, это я, впусти меня.

 

— Запрос принят,— лифт возобновил движение, а Бен закатил глаза.

  
Когда двери разъехались, Бен обнаружил, что в центре управление находился только Хакс. Он стоял спиной к лифту с неестественно прямой спиной и смотрел на оружие.

  
— Ты опоздал, — судя по голосу Хакса, Бен понял, что может различать оттенки его гнева. Конкретно сейчас причиной его злости стало беспокойство, потому что Бен слишком долго возвращался.

  
— Меня задержали.

 

— На тебя напали? — Хакс развернулся к нему. Его лицо было пустым, но мелькнувшее обеспокоенное выражение заставило желудок Бена сделать сальто.

  
— Все хорошо, просто много всего произошло.

  
Хакс кивнул и сглотнул.

 

— А где все?

  
— Некоторые офицеры поддались панике, — признался Хакс, и Бен удивленно поднял брови. Он проник в мысли Хакса и увидел, как офицеры ставили под сомнение его приказы, как они заявили, что не будут выполнять его приказы, как пытались устроить бунт. Хакс заставил их перевести контроль за выстрелом на автоматическое управление и приказал всем выйти.

  
— Как ты? — Хакс молча отвернулся, крепче сжав руки за спиной.

  
Хаксу и самому было тревожно, он считал, что это напрасная трата ресурсов, что это опасный политический шаг, который может их уничтожить, но не знал, как донести это до Верховного лидера. Он не решался ослушаться его приказов. Обычно Хакс был полон уверенности, так что сейчас его сомнения сбивали Бена с толку. Он знал, что члены Первого Ордена больше прислушиваются к Хаксу, а не Сноуку, что Хакс мог бы руководить ими в одиночку. Хакс, похоже, об этом не задумывался, и Бену пришла в голову одна идея.  Наконец, впервые за шестнадцать лет, он мог повернуть ситуацию в своих интересах.  
  
***

  
**> СО 04-95-74-03-49 (Комм. По Дэмерон, Ген. Лея Органа)**

  
П. Дэмерон 1817> Щиты опущены.  
Л. Органа 1817> Даю команду начинать атаку.  
П. Дэмерон 1818> Что будем делать с дезертирами Первого Ордена?  
Л. Органа 1818> Зависит от того, кто они.  
П. Дэмерон 1819> Штурмовики.  
Л. Органа 1819> Привозите всех. И улетайте оттуда как можно скорее.

  
— Отлично, как нам попасть в центр управления? – спросила Рей у штурмовика, который смотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую.

  
— Зачем тебе туда? Давай лучше убираться отсюда, пока планета не рванула.

  
Она покачала головой и посмотрела на По.

  
— Нам нужно найти Бена.

 

Штурмовик выругался, переводя взгляд с нее на По и обратно.

  
— Проклятье, если я сдохну, то виноваты будете вы.

  
Он поманил их за собой, и Рей улыбнулась. Она была уверена, если у них будет поддержка, то она сможет  убедить Бена уйти с ними.

  
Штурмовик провел их к лифту, который должен был доставить их на уровень над центром управления — почему-то сразу на нужный уровень попасть было нельзя.  Рей не знала почему, но доверяла ему, он не замышлял ничего дурного — и когда они вышли из лифта, то вокруг было пусто. Она чувствовала, что двумя уровнями ниже полно людей, и надеялась, что никто из них не поднимется наверх.  

  
— Так, мы сейчас находимся прямо над центром, тут справа должна быть ремонтная шахта… — штурмовик резко замолк, как только они подошли к двери с надписью «ЗАКРЫТО».

  
— И пройти мы туда никак не сможем? — поинтересовался По. Штурмовик покачал головой.

  
— Только если кто-то из вас обладает суперсилой. Я не могу отодвинуть дверь без электричества.

  
Рей вытянула руку вперед и попыталась открыть дверь Силой, но ничего не вышло. Она сжала зубы, попробовала еще раз, но дверь так и не поддалась.

  
— Ну, — предложил штурмовик. — Мы можем пробраться прямо через пол.

  
Он показал на световой меч, и Рей опустила на него глаза.

  
— Не уверена, что это сработает.

 

Ни По, ни штурмовик не успели ответить.

  
— А я вот всегда сначала делал дело, а потом уже задавал себе этот вопрос, — раздался внезапно  голос за их спинами.  
  
***  
  
Бен шагнул вперед, прижался к спине Хакса и обнял его руками за талию. Он положил подбородок ему на плечо, и Хакс немного расслабился.

  
—  Ты ведь не обязан это делать, — заметил он, и Хакс снова напрягся.

  
— Приказ есть приказ.

 

— И что? Даже твои подчиненные с куда большим удовольствием последуют за тобой, чем за Сноуком.

  
— Это опасный разговор, Бен.

  
— Ты хотя бы не уничтожишь хорошо развитую систему ради маленькой демонстрации силы, — Бен поцеловал Хакса в шею, туда, где бился пульс. Хакс откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.

  
— Но я не одаренный. Разве не ты постоянно повторяешь, что я чего-то не вижу, потому абсолютно не чувствителен к Силе?

 

— Как чувствительный к Силе, уверяю тебя, решение откровенно глупое, — его руки скользнули под форму и прошлись вдоль дорожки волос, уходящей в брюки. Хакс напрягся, Бен губами почувствовал, как тот сглотнул.

  
— И что я, по-твоему, должен делать? Предать Верховного лидера и сделать главным тебя? Верховный лидер Бен?

  
— Как насчет императора Хакса? — прошептал Бен, скользя губами по коже и вдруг почувствовал, как чужая рука зарылась в его волосы и дернула назад. Он всхлипнул и застонал, когда Хакс повернул голову и глубоко поцеловал его. Бен бы многое отдал за возможность просто наслаждаться ощущениями и позволить им перетечь во что-нибудь большее, но сейчас это было невозможно.

  
— Оружие, — прошептал он в губы Хакса, и тот развернулся в его объятиях.

  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не в силах остановить это.

  
Потому что только Сноук мог активировать и деактивировать оружие. Что в очередной раз показывало, как мало он доверял своим людям. Не было никого, кто пользовался бы его доверием.

  
— Но ты можешь его перенаправить, — промурлыкал Бен, но Хакс слегка отодвинулся.

  
— И куда, интересно? — в голосе Хакса сквозило подозрение, словно он ожидал, что Бен предложит выстрелить по Арканису или другой планете, где готовили его драгоценных штурмовиков.

  
Бен снова приник губами к шее Хакса.

  
— Как насчет цитадели?

  
— Хочешь, чтобы направил оружие на цитадель и обратил Верховного лидера в космическую пыль? — хватка в волосах Бена стала болезненной.

  
— Почему бы и нет? — Бен посмотрел поверх плеча Хакса. Снаружи что-то происходило. Под ногами дрожала земля, а видовые окна звенели каждый раз, когда в них что-то попадало. Это Сопротивление готовилось взорвать планету, чтобы Первый Орден не уничтожил их.  

  
— Что… — начал было Хакс, но Бен снова его поцеловал. Он прижался ближе, чувствуя все его кости и то, как твердел его член. Он потерся о него, Хакс застонал, но тут сработала сигнализация.

  
— Просто измени координаты. Ты ведь этого хочешь.

  
Хакс сузил глаза. Когда планета содрогнулась от очередного толчка, его лицо исказилось от осознания предательства.

  
— Твоя работа? — обвинил он Бена. Бен никогда не видел такого выражения на лице Хакса, не улавливал таких чувств. Ему было больно, он чувствовал себя преданным. Он поверить не мог, что Бен способен так с ним поступить.

  
— Нет. Я понятия не имею, что происходит, — Бен солгал и не заметил, как Хакс двинул рукой, пока ему под челюсть не уперлось холодное дуло бластера.

  
— Что ты сделал? — повторил Хакс. Бен сглотнул. Он знал, что способен остановить лазерный луч в полете, но не тогда, когда бластер находится прямо у его лица.

  
— Ничего, — снова повторил Бен. Выстрел попал прямо в смотровое окно. Звук вышел неожиданно громким, и Бен не совсем понял, что послужило его источником, но глаза Хакса при этом смешно округлились.

  
Что-то упало, грохот эхом разнесся по помещению. А секунд десять спустя послышался еще один звук падения, потом еще один и еще.

  
— Отпусти его!

  
Бен замер. Он поймал взгляд Хакса — чистая ненависть и разочарование столкнулись с замешательством и страхом. Хакс развернул его спиной к себе и плотнее прижал к нему бластер. Это позволило Бену рассмотреть говорившего, и от увиденного его руки начали дрожать.

  
В потолке зияла большая дыра, достаточно широкая, чтобы кто-нибудь мог в нее пролезть. Вокруг них стояло семь человек, четыре бластера и один энергетический арбалет целились прямо в них (хотя Бен подозревал, что в основном нв Хакса), два световых меча были включены и готовы к бою.

  
— Я пришел не за тобой, Хакс, — выкрикнул отец Бена. — Я здесь из-за твоего оружия и своего сына.

  
— А вам не кажется, что уже несколько поздно? Сколько там лет прошло? Шестнадцать? — Бен сглотнул. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Хакс так рычал. Но и никогда не видел, чтобы ему было так больно. Он даже и не знал, что настолько небезразличен Хаксу. Он потянулся к его сознанию и обнаружил там боль и обиду. _«Как он мог так со мной поступить? А как же наше будущее? Что из этого было правдой? Он планировал это все это время?»_

 _  
_ — Хакс, — прошептал Бен. — Ты не сможешь победить.

  
_«Я знаю, что не смогу. Я знаю, что остается либо сдаться, либо умереть»._

 

— Отпусти Бена домой.

  
_«Ты его не получишь»._

  
Хакс хотел сказать, что ему наплевать на Бена, и он с радостью сдаст его семье обратно, но не смог.

  
В какой-то момент Бен понял: несмотря на то, что Хакс зол на него и хочет прострелить ему башку прямо сейчас, где-то глубоко в душе он понимает Бена и даже смог бы его простить.

  
Удивительно. Бен знал, что Хакс не прощает нападки лично на него, и потому эти чувства стали для него неожиданностью.

  
— Можно подумать, вы не собираетесь пристрелить меня сразу после того, как я его отпущу, — сказал Хакс, и Бен сжал зубы. Чуи подал голос. Бену захотелось улыбнуться ему и сказать, что все хорошо, что он вернется домой. Но он не был уверен, что так уж  хочет домой. Может быть, он сможет убедить Хакса перенаправить «Старкиллер». Может быть, они смогут остаться вместе.

  
— Мы обещаем, что сохраним тебе жизнь. Мы просто хотим удержать тебя от убийства невинных людей, — впервые за все это время заговорил дядя Люк. Бен ощутил, как Хакса повернул голову на голос.

  
— Хакс, пожалуйста, — попросил Бен. У них было мало времени. Бен потянулся Силой к бластеру, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он отвести бластер так, чтобы Хакс не заметил и не прострелил ему голову.

  
— Я не могу, — ответил Хакс. Бен закрыл глаза и захватил контроль над бластером Силой. Хакс заметил. Он не нажал на курок, как ожидал от него Бен, и позволил ему вырвать бластер из руки. Оружие с невероятным грохотом упало на пол. Все вокруг начали орать, и Бен почувствовал, как что-то оттолкнуло Хакса назад. Люк вытянул руку, удерживая Хакса на месте. Бену хотелось развернуться к нему, сказать, что ему жаль, что он не знал, что не планировал это с самого начала, но к нему подошел отец и заключил в долгожданные объятья, на которые у него раньше вечно не было времени. Через пару секунд к ним присоединился Чуи, чуть не задушив их. Бену хотелось с удовольствием зарыться лицом в его мех, но нужно было все же посмотреть, что происходит. Он не мог оставить Хакса вот так. Он потянулся к нему снова и попытался послать ему успокаивающие мысли.

  
Люк стоял перед ним, а Рей держалась рядом.

  
— Ты деактивируешь оружие прямо сейчас.

  
Бен почувствовал побуждение выполнить приказ Люка. Для Хакса это должно ощущаться еще сильнее.

  
— Он не сможет, — пояснил Бен. — Это может сделать только Сноук. Хакс способен только перенаправить оружие.

  
— Предлагаешь дать залп по необитаемой планете? – поинтересовался По. Бен покачал головой и выпутался из обнимающих его рук.

  
— Цитадель Сноука, — ответил он. Рей улыбнулась.

  
— Очень по-злодейски, — Люк кивнул. Хакс посмотрел на Бена, в его глазах плескалось возмущение.

  
— Ты изменишь координаты выстрела на цитадель Сноука.

  
На этот раз Бен уловил, что Хакс готов подчиниться приказу, но одновременно ему было больно из-за того, что он не мог этого сделать, потому что элементарно не знал, где эта цитадель находится.

  
— Я знаю координаты, — сказал Бен.

  
— Убирайся из моей головы, — прорычал Хакс, стоя у консоли. Бена накрыло волной гнева, и он отпрянул.

  
— Я пытаюсь помочь, — попытался было объяснить Бен, но Хакс не смотрел на него. Он развернулся и нажал несколько кнопок на панели.

 

— Координаты, — сказал Бен. Отец кивнул. Бен подошел к Хаксу и Люку и внезапно обнаружил шерстинки у себя на одежде. На мгновение он почувствовал себя как никогда счастливым.

  
Он встал рядом с Хаксом и протянул руку к цифровой клавиатуре. Когда их руки слегка соприкоснулись, Хакс буквально отскочил от него. Бен попытался сделать вид, что его это не задело.  

  
— Готово, — сообщил он. Хакс вернулся, чтобы подтвердить смену координат. У них осталось две минуты, так что Сноук не успел бы об этом узнать, и у него не оставалось возможности заставить их изменить цель снова.

  
— Готово, можно прекращать атаку, — передал По по комлинку и повернулся к FN.

  
Бен вздрогнул, когда отец подошел к нему, чтобы вернуть обратно к ним, и покачал головой.

  
— Хакс, — позвал он, — но Хакс смотрел прямо перед собой и игнорировал его.

  
— Брен, пожалуйста.

  
На губах Хакса появилась горькая улыбка, и он тряхнул головой.

  
— Что тебе?

 

— Прости.

  
— За что?

  
— Я не планировал все это. Я вообще не знал. Я просто хотел спасти жителей системы Хосниан.

 

— Хммм.

  
— Это ничего не меняет.

  
Хакс поднял бровь и засмеялся. Это был грубый и обидный смех.

  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я простил тебя за то, что ты разрушил мою жизнь?  

  
— Я не разрушил твою жизнь. Первый Орден продолжит существовать и дальше.

  
— И как много времени пройдет, пока они переловят и арестуют нас всех?

  
— Ты так сомневаешься  в своих лидерских качествах? – Бен попробовал пошутить, но поскольку на лице Хакса не дрогнул ни единый мускул, стало понятно, как сильно Хакс его в данный момент ненавидит.

  
— Не надо.

  
— Брен…

 

— Бен, не сейчас, — он наконец повернулся к нему. – Я чертовски зол на тебя и буду крайне признателен, если ты позволишь мне позлиться на тебя чуть дольше.

  
Бен отвел взгляд в сторону. Ему хотелось схватить руку Хакса и просить прощения, пока Хакс не перестанет злиться или пока не устанет от него слишком сильно, чтобы сердиться, но не стал. Если Хаксу нужно, что бы его оставили в покое, то Бен так и поступит, хотя и совсем не хочет этого.  

  
— Да чтоб тебя, — воскликнул Хакс, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Бен поднял на него глаза, увидел свое отражение в панели и заметил, что у него подавленное выражение лица и, он мог поклясться, даже надуты губы. Хакс страшно не любил, когда он так делал.

  
Хакс, как ни странно, хлопнул его по плечу.

  
Когда Бен открыл уже было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, «Старкиллер» под  ними содрогнулся. Комната озарилась алым светом, и Бен посмотрел вперед. Он никогда не видел выстрел «Старкиллера» так близко. По залу прокатился общий вздох.

  
Красный луч вырвался из недр земли, и Бену не нужна была Сила, чтобы почувствовать исходящую от оружия мощь.

 

— Какой кошмар, — прошептала Рей. Бен обвел взглядом семью. На их лицах был написан ужас, совсем не похоже на восхищение членов Первого Ордена. Так не похоже на восхищение Хакса.

  
Он развернул лицо Хакса к себе, пряча его от посторонних глаз. Хакс впился в него взглядом и постарался освободиться.

  
_«Они убьют тебя, если увидят, что ты счастлив»,_ — мысленно передал он Хаксу. На лице Хакса читалось явное желание убить его.

 

_«Прекрасно, теперь отпусти меня»._

  
Хакс оттолкнул Бена, и когда они повернулись обратно, красный свет почти погас.

  
Прошло десять секунд, а затем Хакс потянулся к панели.

  
— Установить контакт с Верховным лидером Сноуком.

 

— Установка контакта невозможна, — ответил компьютер, и все облегченно выдохнули.   

  
Бен увидел, как Люк закрыл глаза, и почувствовал, что тот пытается найти Сноука через Силу. Бен поступил так же, но там, где он обычно ощущал Сноука, была пустота. Он потянулся к Тосасо и ее рыцарям, обнаружив их с растерянностью и радостью.

 

— Он мертв, — сообщил Бен.

  
— Да, — Люк кивнул, подтверждая его слова.

 

— И что теперь? – спросил FN.

  
— А теперь мы уходим, — Хан Соло смотрел на Бена. Бен знал, что отец хотел, чтобы он пошел с ними, и теперь, когда его семья на самом деле была здесь, Бену и не хотелось ничего другого, но… но он посмотрел на Хакса, который не решался взглянуть в его сторону.

  
— Но пока это оружие существует, они все равно могут выстрелить еще раз, — заметила Рей и потянулась к кнопке включения светового меча.

 

— Выстрел «Старкиллера» невозможен без разрешения Верховного лидера и подтверждения действующего генерала.

  
— А если ты и будешь Верховным  лидером? – уточнил По.

  
— Тогда я должен буду назначить нового генерала и изменить отпечаток пальца в системе блокировки. Но тот, чей отпечаток там записан, не может самостоятельно изменить данные.

 

— Как-то это слишком сложно, — сказал По, а все остальные закивали.

  
— В этом и весь смысл. Это надежно. Это придумано на тот случай, если генерал станет слишком амбициозен и решит избавиться от Верховного лидера.

  
Все промолчали, но подумали об одном и том же.

  
— И сколько времени уйдет на перепрограммирование? — спросил По. Хакс пожал плечами. Бен, похоже, знал ответ на этот вопрос.

  
— Он убил всех программистов, способных работать на этом проекте.

  
Поэтому Хаксу годами пришлось бы искать талантливых программистов или просто программистов, хотя бы согласных работать на Первый Орден.

 

— Хм, тогда мы даже оставим тебя жить.

  
— Как великодушно с ва… — Хакс потерял сознание прямо посреди фразы, Бен едва успел подхватить его. Бен увидел, как Люк улыбнулся ему, опуская руку.

  
— Прикуй его к консоли, открой двери, и давайте уже убираться отсюда.

  
Бен мягко опустил Хакса на пол и убрал выбившуюся прядку с его лица. Кто-то положил руку ему на плечо, и он замер.

— Бен. Пожалуйста, — Бен никогда не видел отца таким. Но и Хакса тоже.

  
Его разрывало на части. Он знал, что должен делать, но прошло столько времени. Будет ли он действительно дома в Республике? Сопротивлении?

 

— Давай-ка я помогу тебе, — произнес Хан и помог Бену подняться на ноги. Он позволил отцу помочь, внутренний голос подсказывал ему, что он может притворяться, будто у него не было выбора, но выбор был, и даже если Хакс, как оказалось, значил для него гораздо больше, чем он думал… прямо сейчас он просто хотел снова обнять мать.  
  
***

  
**Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport ☑  
Первый Орден сделал выстрел одной из своих же планет. Кризис миновал?

  
**Republic Senate Official** @republicsenate ☑  
Похоже, Первый Орден остановил свое жестокое нападение. Мы призываем граждан пока не возвращаться, на тот случай, если произойдет что-нибудь еще.

  
**Rebellious times** @rebels ☑  
И снова справедливость восторжествовала.

  
[На приложенной фотографии Лея Органа обхватывает лицо сына ладонями. Оба плачут. Вокруг них стоят Хан Соло, Чубакка, Люк Скайуокер, По Дэмерон, Рэй Скайуокер и неизвестный молодой человек]

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
Мы блокируем данный аккаунт, поскольку не знаем, что происходит. До встречи.

  
***

  
Бен Органа выскользнул из столовой, где собрались все, чтобы поздравить его с возвращением домой. Он все еще не чувствовал себя дома, но мать сказала, что ему просто нужно время. Он прошел мимо По и FN и краем уха услышал часть их разговора.

 

— Нет, мне это не нравится. FN, да? Финн, я буду звать тебя Финн, согласен?

  
— Финн, да. Финн, отлично! Мне нравится.

  
— Я По, По Дэмерон.

 

— Рад знакомству, По.

  
— Это взаимно, Финн.

  
Как только Бен остался в одиночестве, он посмотрел на свой комлинк и открыл пришедшее пару минут назад сообщение.

  
  
**> ПО 11-05-08-71-58 (Фм. Брендан Хакс; Бен Органа) **

  
Б. Хакс 2307> Я не говорю, что никогда не прощу тебя. Я имел в виду, что сейчас не хочу с тобой разговаривать.  
Б. Органа 2308> Я понял, император Хакс.  
Б. Хакс 2309> Я фельдмаршал Хакс, Бен, ты вообще не читаешь заголовки сообщений?  
Б. Хакс 2319> Не отвечай на вопрос, я с тобой не разговариваю.

  
  
**_30 ПБЭ_**

  
**_ПРЯМАЯ ТРАНСЛЯЦИЯ: 30 ЛЕТ ПОСЛЕ БИТВЫ ПРИ ЭНДОРЕ Часть V: ПРАЗДНОВАНИЕ ГОДОВЩИНЫ_**

  
автор Мия Коор

  
**Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать в заключительную часть нашей юбилейной серии. До сих пор мы говорили о восстановлении Галактики, о том, как после падения Империи изменилось наше общество, о наследии и последствиях  возвращения джедаев, и, конечно, о короткой Галактической гражданской войне между Новой Республикой и Первым Орденом. И теперь, наконец, пришла пора подготовиться к самому большому событию года. Празднование 30-летней годовщины.  В этот прекрасный день здесь присутствует каждый, кто сыграл определенную роль в сопротивлении, а так же правящие политики, восходящие звезды и, судя по слухам, джедаи — нет, Люк Скайуокер до сих пор не любит внимания и присоединится к нам позже, но ходят слухи, что придет его дочь, а так же Лея Органа, Хан Соло, Ландо Калриссиан, Ведж Антиллес и многие другие. О Бене Органа новостей пока нет, но поскольку присутствие делегации Первого Ордена было подтверждено, скорее всего, он не появится. Смотрите прямую трансляцию здесь и узнайте всю историю, как только она закончится, прямо здесь! **  
  
  
***

  
**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq ☑  
@firstorder Итак, кто из наших любимых злодеев посетит праздник?

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
@galacticinq А не думаете ли вы, что это не ваше дело?

  
**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq ☑  
@firstorder Те, кто взрывают планеты, не имеют права на такой тон.

  
**The First** **Order** @firstorder ☑  
@galacticinq Мы ведь подписали Соглашение Джакку, не так ли? И за последний год никого не захватили.  Что вы хотите, чтоб я сделал, стал перед вами на колени?

  
**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq ☑  
@firstorder Это предложение?

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
@galacticinq Нет.

  
**The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
Фельдмаршал Брендан Хакс и генерал Девин Фазма прибыли на празднование годовщины. Готовые убивать. #этобылашутка #30летэндор Firstorder.fo/dfh5d6hd3d

  
**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq ☑  
Злодеи из Первого Ордена традиционно отлично выглядят. #30летэндор galacinq.how/064613

  
**Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport ☑  
Лея Органа, Хан Соло и Чубакка появились на празднике. #30летэндор galactic.hos/08963

  
**Robbie** @weerobin  
Начинается, начинается! #БенХакс #30летэндор

  
**Ari Skywalker** @awesomeari  
*поддерживает анонимно* #БенХакс #30летэндор

  
**Robbie** @weerobin  
Я знаю, о чем вы все хотите узнать, но камера ничего не ловит!  #BenHux #30летэндор

  
**Leeadraw** @queandraw  
@weerobin А ты разве не должна готовить ужин?

  
**Robbie** @weerobin  
@queandraw Дорогая, ты смотришь трансляцию в гостиной, я все слышу. Давай уже закроем этот вопрос.

  
**Robbie** @weerobin  
Хакс только что подошел к ним! #BenHux #30летэндор

  
***

  
— Фельдмаршал, — произнес Бен.

  
— Ваше высочество, — очевидно, что Хаксу не нравилось использовать титулы. Но признание каждой королевской семьи и планеты было частью Соглашения Джакку, дополнительного документа, который Первый Орден был вынужден подписать сразу после заключения Галактическое Соглашение.

  
Бен протянул ему руку, Хакс послал ему «да-ты-издеваешься» взгляд, но наклонился и поцеловал обручальное кольцо на пальце Бена.

  
Краем глаза Бен увидел приближающихся к нему родителей. Он надеялся, что все, что Хакс хочет ему высказать, много времени не займет, но тому, как всегда, удалось удивить его.  

  
— Не хочешь потанцевать?

  
— Как я уже сказал около пяти присутствующим здесь: я танцую только с теми, кто знаком со мной больше десяти лет, является лидером военной организации и видел меня обнаженным.   

  
Уголок рта Хакса дернулся вверх.

 

— Какое совпадение, я соответствую всем этим критериям.

  
— Да что ты говоришь? — Бен изобразил удивление и сделал шаг вперед. – Ладно, давай сделаем это, пока мои родители не решили, что ты порочишь мою честь.

 

— О, мы не можем этого допустить, — ответил Хакс, вывел Бена на середину и положил руку ему на бедро.

  
— О, мне нравится эта идея.

  
— Правда?

 

— Если только ты все еще не хочешь ударить меня по лицу?

  
Хакс покачал головой .

  
— Это зависит от того, что повлечет за собой опорочивание твоей чести.

  
Бен рассмеялся и опустил голову, чтобы Хакс не видел эмоций в его глазах. Но он даже не догадывался, что в этот самый момент Хакс смотрел на него точно так же, с нежной улыбкой и обещанием совместного будущего в глазах.

 


End file.
